


time is irrelevant, distance isn't real

by theyellowcurtains



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blowjobs, Briefly!!, Canon Compliant, College AU, Fingering, Isak Likes Feeling Like He Can't Walk, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Open Relationship, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Skype Sex, Smut, Versatile!Evak, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Even got into an amazing film school. It’s everything he’s wanted and will help him so much in his future. There will be classes full of other film majors and teachers who have created masterpieces that Even admires.But there’s a catch.The film school is in America. 8568 kilometres away from Isak.





	1. Chapter One - When were you going to tell me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is a trope that I swear has been done a thousand times over for so many different pairings. I hope that I can do this justice.  
> I have never been in a long distance relationship because the conversation I had that chapter two is based off ended up with my ex girlfriend saying she doesn’t want to spend all her time worrying about me when she’s living so far away from me, so this might not be accurate.  
> I will add warnings to chapters as they are relevant to chapters.  
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> Smut, Sort of argument.

When Even gets home the flat is silent. Even knows instantly he’s in trouble. Isak is only in silence when he’s upset with Even.

“Isak?” Even calls out, only to get no reply.

He walks further into the flat, looking around the wall to the lounge but Isak isn’t in there. Normally when Isak was pissed he would be sitting in the lounge waiting to hear Even open the door so he could get straight to the point. This was mostly so they could work it out so they didn’t go to bed angry.

Even next checks the kitchen. There has been times where Isak has sat in the kitchen waiting for Even to throw him off.

Finally he checks their bedroom, and yep, there’s Isak.

He’s sitting on their bed, facing out the window. Even can’t see his face to work out what kind of argument he was facing. He doesn’t know if it will be screaming, hot anger or if it will be Isak in tears telling Even what is wrong and why he needs to fix it.

“Isak?” Even speaks quietly. When Isak doesn’t react to his name Even walks over to go sit with him. Better to face it now then drag it out.

Isak doesn’t say anything, he just stays staring out the window. Even notices that Isak is holding a piece of paper in is hands, gripping it tightly in his hands. Even instantly knows what it is. He’d gotten the letter a week ago and wasn’t sure how to bring it up to Isak.

The letter told him that he had been reconsidered for an overseas film school in Los Angeles. He had applied last year and not gotten in, Isak knew that part. What he didn’t know is that Even had gotten in.

Even was going to decline the offer, he didn’t want to be so far from Isak. It didn’t matter that it was an amazing school that would give Even his dream. He did not want to be so far from Isak.

“When were you going to tell me?” Isak speaks finally. This is a new type of anger. It makes Even feel cold.

“As soon as I figured out how.” Even answers honestly.

“When were you going to tell me?” Even more cold.

“After I declined it.” Even answers honestly again, he had been planning to decline the offer then talk to Isak about it.

“You aren’t going to decline it.” Isak tell him.

“I don’t want to go.”

“You do. You should.” Isak is not sounding more angry at the fact Even doesn’t want to go.

“I can’t stand the fact that I’d be so far away from you.” Even turns to face Isak.

“It’s your dream Even. You’re not giving up on your dream for me.” Isak turns to face Even as well.

“It’s eighty-five hundred kilometres away.” Even feels he’s going to cry.

“I don’t care how far it is Even, you have to go. It will be perfect for your career.” Isak takes in a stuttering breath. “I won’t be responsible for you giving up your dream.”

“I won’t be giving up my dream baby, I can still go to university here. Study film and still live with you.” Even wipes tears off of Isak’s face.

“Why won’t you go? Is there another reason you won’t go? Because I won’t accept that you won’t go because of me.” Isak speaks sternly, despite his soft expression.

“I don’t think I can be without you for that long. What happens if I have an episode? What if while I’m gone you find someone better? What if I’m gone and I don’t come back?” Even feels tears drop onto his cheeks.

“You can be without me, we still can see each other though. There are breaks where I can visit you and weekends. We can also FaceTime or Skype. We can set up a plan for if you have an episode, maybe I’ll fly over to help you in the aftermath.”

“No, you’re not doing that last one. You’ll have school too. And I can come home for those long holidays.”

“Okay, but if you need me you will let me come okay?”

“Okay.”

“And Even.” Isak makes sure Even is looking at him. “I could never find anyone better than you.”

“I hope not.” Even has the smallest smile.

“Does this mean you’ll go?” Isak looks hopeful.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Even jokes. It lifts the mood dramatically.

“No, of course not.” Isak scoffs. “But really, you’ll go?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“When do you have to tell them if you’re going?” Isak asks, in a more confident voice than what he’s had throughout the conversation.

“In two weeks from today.” Even sighs.

“And you start on the twenty-first of January?”

“Yeah I do. It’s a good four months away.”

“Okay. That gives us time to work things out.” Isak smiles.

“You know what else we can do with that time?” Even speaks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Can you ever be serious?” Isak laughs.

“Nope. I came home and thought you were going to gut me. You can’t blame a guy for wanting to celebrate his boyfriend not trying to kill him.”

“I was going to gut you, but good thing is you didn’t finish until an hour after I found the letter.”

“Hey Issy?” Even asks in a soft voice after a few minutes of silence.

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Isak rolls his eyes. “You nerd.” Isak leans forward and presses his lips firmly against Even’s.

Even kisses back, trying to deepen the kiss immediately. He opens his mouth, guiding Isak’s lips to do the same. Isak places a hand on Even’s neck, turning his head and swiping his tongue over Even’s bottom lip. Even hums into the kiss, pushing Isak down softly.

Isak pulls away. “You’re lucky you’re hot or you wouldn’t be getting laid for a week.” He talks against Even’s lips.

Even just kisses him harder, pushing him to lay down with Even hovering over him. Isak giggles into the kiss, moving up the bed until he can rest his head on the pillows.

Isak pulls out of the kiss. “Are you sure you want to do this now Ev?”

“Yes baby. I really do.” Even pants, he’s feeling desperate for Isak. He thinks part of his desperation is due to relief and excitement.

“You know we have a lot to talk about?” Isak reminds him.

“We’ll deal with that later. Right now I really wanna eat you out.” Even grins at Isak.

“Yeah, okay, sure.” Isak breathes. Even can see the change in Isak’s mood, his eyes darkening.

“Plus we don’t have much time to do this anymore. I gotta sex you up before I leave.” Even jokes.

“Shut up you dork.” Isak laughs, pulling Even down for a heated kiss.

Even kisses Isak back feverishly. Isak slides his hands up the back of Even’s shirt, bunching it up behind his neck. Even takes the hint and pulls away to remove his shirt. Isak reaches for him to drag him down again.

“No, you too.” Even pushes Isak’s shirt up.

Isak’s up for Even to pull it over his head. Even kisses Isak again, lips pressed firmly together as Isak falls back onto the bed. Even kisses down Isak’s neck, sucking lightly.

“Remember no marks.” Isak reminds Even. “I’ve got dinner with my dad tomorrow.”

“And you don’t want him to know we’re fucking?” Even asks.

“No, it’s just awkward.” Even can accept that. When his mum walked in on them it was the most uncomfortable thing in the world, especially knowing that she knows he has a thing for fucking Isak’s face because of it.

Even starts kissing down Isak’s neck again, feeling him stretch his neck to give Even more space. Even moves onto kissing how Isak’s chest. Even starts biting a mark softly in the centre of Isak’s chest.

Even pulls away briefly. “Here okay?”

Isak just nodded. Even started working on a line of marks down Isak’s torso. Isak’s hands gripped Even’s hair hard between his fingers while Even was marking his right hip bone. Even worked on another mark while his hands fiddled with the button on Isak’s jeans. As soon as he successfully had it undone he unzipped the fly and tugged his jeans down his legs. Isak helpfully lifted his hips off the bed while Even discarded them.

Even swiftly removed his own, shifting his body to be able to lay between Isak’s legs. Even looked up at Isak, rubbing his cheek over the bulge in Isak’s boxers. Isak’s expression turns to one purely of desperation. Even smirks, proud of himself for making Isak look like that.

Even decided he needed to move things along faster now. He hooked his finders over the waistband of Isak’s boxers, pulling them down Isak’s legs. Even watch as Isak’s dick slapped up against his stomach. Even smirked as Isak started leaking precome from Even just looking at him.

Even couldn’t help himself he needed to taste. Sure he’d had his mouth on Isak dozens of times by this point, but he still got overwhelmed with how much he wanted to feel Isak on his tongue.

Even bought his mouth to Isak’s tip, licking over it softly. Isak let out a deep groan as Even worked his tongue over him. Even moved further down, sliding his partially open mouth over the underside of Isak’s cock, stopping once he’d reached the base.

“Can you turn over for me baby?” Even asks in the soft voice he get when worshipping Isak like he intends to.

Isak pants as his response, quickly moving to lay on his stomach. Even held his hips and pulled him so slightly, Isak understanding, dragging his knees up so he had his ass in the air for Even.

Even admires the sight of Isak spread out and waiting for him for a minute, before reaching out and resting a hand on each of his ass cheeks. Even squeezes softly, pushing a small moan out of Isak. Even swipes his thumb over Isak’s hole, testing if Isak is still loose from the morning. Sure enough he is. Even groans thinking about how easily he could get a finger into him right now.

Instead he opts for lightly running his tongue down over Isak’s hole. He follows the natural line of Isak’s body until he reaches his balls. Even licks back up the same trail he just left, running his tongue around his rim. Even can feel how Isak’s body reacts, his hole clenching and moans dropping from his lips. Even alternates between soft broad swipes of his tongue and hard pressure circling his rim. Even pushes his tongue into Isak slightly, letting out a moan of his own when he can feel Isak’s hands fly to his hair.

“Ev, I need more. Please more.” Isak whines.

Even complies, moving back so he is able to slide a finger into Isak. It’s slightly more difficult than with lube, but Even saliva does help ease his fingers into Isak. Even leans forward, licking around his finger, trying to push his tongue in next to his finger. Even starts moving his finger inside Isak, changing angles trying to find the spot he knows will make Isak weak.

“Ev I want you in me. Please.” Isak pushes back onto Even’s finger.

“Let me make you come from this first okay? We have time baby.” Even puts a hand on the bottom of Isak’s back.

Isak stutters out an okay, moving his legs to spread wider for Even.

“Baby I’m going to get the lube okay?” Even warned Isak before pulling his finger out of Isak and shuffling over their bed. Even quickly had the lube opened, pouring some over his fingers.

Even decided Isak could cope with it, so he slid two fingers into Isak straight away.

“Fuck Even.” Isak spoke through gritted teeth.

Even started moving his fingers in Isak, angling them down to hit Isak’s prostate dead on. Isak’s moans got higher once Even had found it. Even rubbed the pads on his fingers over the nerves, pressing down harder than necessary. Isak whimpered, pushing back onto Even’s hand trying to get Even to start thrusting his fingers again. Even understands, complying to what Isak wants.

“Feel good baby?” Even asks, he loves hearing Isak voice how Even makes him feel.

“S’good Even.” Isak pants arching his back when Even works at his spot again.

“Think you can come just from this baby boy?” Even doesn’t have to ask. He knows Isak can get off just from having Evens fingers in him.

“Another finger.” Isak says.

Even pushes another finger alongside the two he already has in Isak on his next thrust in. Even can feel Isak’s body working to adjust to Even’s fingers. Even finds this ridiculously hot, that things Isak can’t control working for Isak to have him. Even works hard, fucking his fingers into Isak enthusiastically.

“Even, close” Isak speaks in a voice higher than normal.

Even decides he wants Isak so come soon, so he wraps an arm around him, reaching for his dick, stroking it fast and in time to the thrusts of his fingers. Isak is a moaning mess by this point, hands gripping the sheets hard and thighs visibly shaking. Even feels it in his hand when Isak starts coming. It makes Even work his fingers harder.

Even slows his thrusts before carefully pulling out his fingers and moving his hands off Isak. Isak sighs and rolled over onto his back.

“Fuck babe.” Isak pants, looking up at Even.

Even moves to grab the roll of toilet paper next to their bed to clean off his hand and Isak when Isak takes Even’s hand and leads it to his mouth. Isak sucks two of Even’s fingers into his mouth, cleaning the mess off his hand.

“Fuck that’s hot.” Even speaks without thinking. Isak flushes, letting go of Even’s hand.

“Do you still want me to fuck you?” Even asks, feeling a little desperate to get some relief of his own now.

“I don’t think I can deal with it today. I can give you a blowjob instead if you’d like.” Isak offers.

Even is going to respect Isak’s boundaries because it would be a huge dick move to try push Isak to do something he doesn’t want to for his own pleasure.

“That works for me.” Even shrugs, keeping the mood light.

“Wanna fuck my face?” Isak asks, knowing how much that will affect Even.

“That really works for me.” Even leans down to kiss Isak after he finishes talking.

Isak’s hands run over Even’s sides causing a shiver so wrack through Even. Isak quickly gets to work getting rid of Even’s boxers. Isak lays with his head propped up on their pillows.

Isak pats his chest. “Come on.”

Even rolls his eyes, but moves to straddle Isak’s torso. He wriggles up so his knees are under Isak’s armpits, cock in front of his face. Isak moves his arms to an awkward angle to get a hold of Even’s dick and drag it across his face to his mouth. Even can see a wet trail left behind by his leaking tip.

Even hadn’t thought about how turned on he was when he was getting Isak off, too focused on making sure Isak felt good. Now he was resting between Isak’s lips, Isak suckling on the tip of him, it was all he could think about.

Even waited for Isak to signal that he was ready before carefully pushing his dick further into his mouth. Isak works at sucking around him and working his tongue over Even, while Even steadily thrusts into his mouth.

Even gets worked up quickly and it isn’t long until he’s frantically is thrusting into Isak’s mouth, pulling on Isak’s hair, and throwing his head back in pleasure. Even is soon spilling into Isak’s mouth, watching as his come leaks out of Isak’s mouth as he keeps thrusting through his orgasm. Even pulls out of Isak’s mouth and watches as Isak licks his lips swallowing the mess down. Even feels more heat prickle in the bottom of his stomach, his dick giving a pathetic jump trying to push more come out of him.

Even moved down so he could lay between Isak’s legs, chin resting on his chest looking at him.

“Thank you baby.” Even says.

“Anytime.” Isak says like he’d just helped someone pick up dropped change.

Even smiles, “We should go have a shower.”

“Probably. Okay let’s go. Then you’re making dinner.” Isak tells him.

Even just hums his response before moving to go to their bathroom.


	2. Chapter Two - How to say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t actually know how school works in America, I do have a better understanding of school in Norway. However I am from Australia and school works a lot differently here than either of those places.  
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> Discussion of mental illness (Managing Isak’s anxiety and making a plane for Even’s bipolar.)

“You know we’re going to have to talk about what’s going to happen right?” Even says one night when they’re sitting at the table after dinner.

“We do yes. We do.” Isak sighs.

“What are you worrying about?” Even says knowingly. Being their second year of this relationship Even can read Isak’s emotions easily.

“I didn’t say I was worried.” Isak pushes away the question.

“You don’t have to say it. There’s something worrying you.” Even tells him.

“Are we going to stay together?” Isak finally voices what’s on his mind.

Even had thought about this a lot too. He doesn’t want to break up with Isak, especially not for something stupid like a school. It was mostly why he was going to say no to the spot.

“I don’t want to break up.” Is all Even says.

“I don’t either. I love you.” Isak tells him.

Even feels relieved Isak is on the same page with their relationship. “I love you too. We can stay together, we can make that work. What else is worrying you?”

“What will we do if you have an episode?” Isak asks so quietly Even almost misses it.

“We can work out a plan, I will have a therapist who I can see over there. You can meet whoever it is if you’d like. I will even make a chart to track my medication and sleep, or one better, I’ll let you make a chart.” Even offers.

“Okay I like that idea.” Isak breathes.

“Is there anything else?” Even asks.

“There’s a million things Even. Not all of them are rational.” Isak fiddles with his fork anxiously.

“Just because they aren’t rational doesn’t mean that your anxieties aren’t valid.” Even tells him sincerely.

“I don’t know how to deal with missing you. Remember when you went away for that two week holiday with your parents? I missed you so much and didn’t know what to do with myself.”

“Isak, we will still see each other. We will still talk as much as possible. I am going to be home for the summer and we can spend the entire three months just in our apartment together if that’s what you need. We can work out weekends to see each other and it will be okay.” Even places his hand on top of Isak’s. “Look, I’ll even make a snapchat for you so I can show you stuff from my day.”

Isak smiles at that. “That would be fucking great.”

“Anything else we should talk about now?” Even asks. It would be better to get it all as sorted as possible while they were already on the topic.

Isak blushes, “What about the physical stuff?”

“We can figure that out, we worked out how to do the physical stuff when together pretty well, I’m sure we’ll figure it out. Like Skype sex, snapchat can be helpful. We’ll figure out what we like and what works for us.” Even says confidently. Over the past two years Even’s learnt that when Isak is shy about sex stuff he needs to be confident to make Isak more comfortable talking about it.

“That’s not exactly what I meant, but it’s part of it. What about kissing and cuddling? What will I do when I want those things?” Isak laces his and Even’s fingers together.

“It’ll take some time but we will get used to it, and I’m sure you can find someone to cuddle you, one of our friends will.” Even smiles.

“I know they would but it wouldn’t be you. That defeats the whole purpose of cuddling.” Isak admits. This was one of the things that Even knew he was the only one allowed to know about Isak.

“I’ll leave some of my jumpers here and take some of yours with me and we can swap them around whenever we see each other.” Even offers.

“I like that idea. Do you reckon we could do that with pillows to?” Isak suggests.

“Of course. Do you think that would help you sleep?” That is one of Even’s biggest concerns, Isak not sleeping well while Even is gone.

“It helped when we didn’t live together to have your pillow smell like you when you had to stay home and I couldn’t come with you.” Isak admits, looking down at his hands.

“That’s really cute baby. We can do that.” Even smiles, squeezing Isak’s hand.

“What about the other stuff that we don’t think of until you move? How will we deal with that?”

“We can figure it out as we go.”

* * *

 

“When do you think you’ll move over there?” Isak asks one night when they are laying in bed finishing a film.

“What of you mean?” Even asks.

“Well you can’t move there on the day classes start that would probably be too difficult, so when do you think you should move?” Isak explains.

“Oh, I hadn’t really thought about that.” Even admits in a small voice.

“You start on the twenty-first right?” Isak pauses for Even to answer, Even just nods. “Maybe you should go the week before? That way you can sort of figure out how to get around?”

“Maybe. I don’t want to spend more time away from you than I have to.” Even had only really thought a bit about moving. He wanted to ask Isak if he’d come with him just while Even moved in. Even was not sure if he could because Even didn’t know if he was going to stay in campus housing or find a shared flat yet.

“Baby it would be better for you to figure out how stuff works before you need to go to classes.” Isak looks up at Even with caring eyes. “I don’t want you to be stressed out.”

“What if you came with me for my first week?” Even asked.

“If you want me to, I can do that. We’ll have to work out if I can stay with you if you decide to stay in campus housing.”

Even didn’t expect Isak to agree that quickly. Even smiles at him. “Campus housing will be free, so I can have a bit more money that way. That means I will be able to fly over more often.”

“I like that. We can email the school tomorrow, okay?” Isak shuffles closer to Even.

“That’s a good idea.” Even wraps his arm around Isak’s waist. “Thank you for talking to me about this rather than just letting me ignore it until it was too late.”

“It’s okay Evy.” Isak kisses Even softly, before snuggling his face in Even’s chest.

* * *

 

 **Email:** Sent October 4th, 23.36

**To:** [ **administer.lasfda@edu.com** ](mailto:administer.lafilm@edu.com)

**From:** [ **ebechn97@gmail.com** ](mailto:ebn97@gmail.com)

**Subject:** _Acceptance and Housing Request_

 

Dear Whom It May Concern,

 

I am writing this email in response to the position offered to me at the Los Angeles School of Film and Dramatic Arts. I would like to accept this position to begin study on the 21st of January 2019.

I also am requesting a room with campus housing, shared or singular. I will need this room from the 12th of January onwards.

 

Regards, Even Bech Næsheim.

 

* * *

 

 **Email:** Sent October 5th, 19.03

**To:** [ **ebechn97@gmail.com** ](mailto:ebn97@gmail.com)

**From:** [ **administer.lasfda@edu.com** ](mailto:administer.lafilm@edu.com)

**Subject:** _RE: Acceptance and Housing Request_

 

Hi Even,

 

Thank you for accepting your position at the Los Angeles School of Film and Dramatic Arts.

I have organised housing for you. The room will be available on the 12th of Janurary. The room organised is shared with one other person, however there are two bedrooms.

A list of requirements will be sent to you at the start of December.

 

Regards, Jennifer Attems, Dean of admissions.

* * *

 

Even smiled reading over the email he had received.

“Is, I got a room.” He yells out into the apartment.

“That’s great baby!” Isak yells back.

“Are you almost ready to leave?” Even calls to Isak who is in their room.

“Yeah just give me a second.”

They were going to Even’s parents house to tell them about Even going to school in America. Even had been on edge all day and now he was sitting in the lounge room, nervously bouncing his legs. Even didn’t want to disappoint his parents by living in another country. He knew that his mum will probably cry and he really wasn’t prepared for that.

Isak walks into the room Even is in, “You ready to go?”

* * *

 

An hour later Even was eating desert sitting across from his dad. He put his fork down, taking in a deep breath to get himself ready to tell them.

“So there is an actual reason why I asked to have dinner with you guys tonight, not just because I wanted to see you.” Even says nervously.

“I’d be offended if I wasn’t so scared of what you’re gonna say.” Even’s dad jokes.

“You don’t really need to worry too much.” Even says. “We’ll I got a letter a couple weeks ago that kind of said something big.”

“Okay, what is it?” Even’s mum asked.

“Easy way to explain it, I’m going to school in America.” Even waits for their reactions.

“That’s great honey. When are you leaving?” His mum says smiling kindly.

“Uh, the twelfth. I don’t start until the twenty-first but Isak and I are going to go over a bit before my classes to figure out stuff like the therapist I’m going to see and where good food is.” Even explains.

“That’s great. I’m really proud of you Even.” His dad tells him.

The rest of the night at Even’s parents place is spent talking about Even’s plans for living in America.

After they had eaten desert Isak and Shane went to the living room while Liv and Even stayed to wash the dishes.

“How did Isak cope with the news of you going to America?” She asks. Even was waiting for this.

“He actually convinced me to go.” Even laughs lightly. “He’s been really supportive of it.”

“Are you guys going to stay together?” She asks. The last thing Liv wants is for Even to break that boy’s heart or break his own. Even knows this.

“We’re going to try. I don’t want to loose him so we really are going to try.” Even tells her.

“If there’s anyone who can make it work it’s you two. He’s so supportive of you.” Liv smiles at Even.

“He’s really amazing.”

Even knows that it’s going to be hard to be apart from Isak, not being able to sleep next to him every night and just having him there is going to be so fucking hard. But Even really believes they can do it.


	3. Chapter Three - Lay of the land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters down!! This is the most I’ve stuck to writing one fic. Here is hoping I can finish it, I’ve got seven planned chapters so far.  
> Also, I don’t really know what American uni’s look like, but I’m taking inspiration from Rory’s room with Paris in her second year at Yale if that helps anyone understand the layout.  
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> Mentions of Sex, the imperial system is dumb

Time passed too quickly for Even. He was now sitting on a plane with a sleeping Isak with his head on Even’s shoulder, Even’s arm wrapped around him. They still had twenty minutes left of their flight and Even was becoming more and more impatient.

Isak stirred against Even’s shoulder, making one of his cute little sounds as he woke.

“Hey baby, sleep well?” Even asked, trailing his fingers in random patterns on Isak’s shoulder.

“Hmm, you’re comfy.” Isak’s voice was rough from not using it. “How long do we have?”

“A little less than twenty minutes. You should try stay awake for now.” Even whispered.

“Yeah. It’ll be morning when we get there so I should stay awake.” Isak made no move to get out of Even’s embrace.

Isak presses a kiss to Even’s chest, turning his head to look out the small aeroplane window. Even returns Isak’s kiss by pressing one of his own into Isak’s hair.

“The seatbelt sign is now on. Please make sure you have your seatbelt secure, your chair in the upright position, and your tray stowed. We will be beginning our decent in a few minutes, thank you.” A voice spoke over the speakers.

“Baby I’m gonna have to let go of you now.” Even says, moving his arm from around Isak.

Isak sits up in his own seat, doing his seat belt up. Isak takes Even’s hand and squeezes lightly. Isak knew that Even hated this part. Even was generally fine with planes except for landing. He thought to much about the fact he’s falling from the sky. Isak was always so supportive and kind to Even when it made him panic. Isak would stay holding his hand no matter how hard he squeezes, and tells him reassuring things until they are on the ground.

* * *

 

An hour and a half later Isak and Even were in the office at Even’s new school. Even had to sign a lot of paperwork to sign before he was given access to his room. Isak was amazingly patient while Even went through it all.

Even finished the past page and was handed a key.

“That’s all we need from you. This is your schedule for classes, and here is the key to your room. There is a map on the back of your schedule, you are in building twelve room eight.” The office lady tells Even in a voice that tells him she’s said that exact thing a hundred times that day. 

“Thank you.” Even gathered the things given to him. He turns to face Isak, holding the key up and smiling widely.

Isak stood up, grabbing one of their bags. “Where do we have to go?” He asks.

“It looks like its two buildings down. It doesn’t look too hard to get to.” Even hands Isak the map while he grabs the other bag. 

They make it to the building easily, finding the room itself turns out more difficult. The doors don’t have numbers on them, there’s just a vague map at the entrance to the building.

“At least we know you’re on the ground floor.” Isak says trying to be optimistic. “And we found the bathroom for this floor so that’s helpful.”

“Yes, I can take a shower but nowhere to sleep.” Even says dramatically.

Even tries the lock on the next door. Thankfully this one opens. The room contains a lounge pushed against a wall with a window in it, a small shelf with a microwave on it and a small fridge underneath. There are two doors on the right side of the room.

“Looks like this ones your babe.” Isak says opening the door with Even’s name on the post-it.

The room is fairly small. A single bed pushed against the far wall, across from a window. There is a dresser next to the bed and shelfs across the room next to the door. Isak drops the bag he’s carrying on the floor next to the bed and turns to face Even.

“Looks good.” Isak smiles at him.

“Yeah it does.” Even speaks looking around the room. He puts his bag down next to Isak’s. “What do you wanna do first, unpack and organise the shit I already have or go and get the shit I still need?”

Isak thinks for a minute. “I think we should go get the stuff you still need. Otherwise you might not have bedsheets tonight.”

“That’s a good idea. Okay.” Even goes through a pocket in his bag to grab his wallet. “We can get a taxi to the shops we found online last week.”

* * *

 

Standing outside the entrance to target both boys are shocked by the sheer size of the store.

“Do you have a game plan?” Isak asks squeezing Even’s hand.

“Not even a little bit.” Even says back.

“Let’s start with trolly and then get some bedding?” Isak suggests.

“Yeah okay, lets go.” Even walks over to the trolly bay.

The boys ended up lost in five minutes. They’d managed to get through all the clothing sections and found electronics. While there they grabbed some wall plugs for Even’s charger because of American power points being ‘different and stupid Isak. I don’t know why they can’t be the same as ours.’

Ten minutes later they finally found where pillows and donnas where kept. It probably wouldn’t have taken so long if Even hadn’t been so adamant on not asking for directions.

“Should I get a double bed doona or a queen double one? I know the beds a single but I want us both to fit under it.” Even says looking at two different donnas.

“The double will fit better on your bed.” Isak tells him.

“Yeah, but will we both fit under it?” Even asks.

“We both probably won’t fit on your bed unless we lay on top of each other, so it will probably cover us if we share your bed. And if it doesn’t we’ll get a blanket okay?” Even loves that Isak thinks of a solution that quickly.

“We’ll make it work with us sharing the bed. But that blanket idea is good. We’ll do that.” Even moves to put the doona in the trolly.

“What pillows are we getting?” Isak asks, pushing the pillows in the crate closest to him down.

“I have that one from home but probably a cotton one would be good.” Even remembers a conversation he had with Isak when they first got together. ‘Feather pillows just gross me you y’know?’

Isak reads the label on the pillows he’s leaning on, “Here catch.” He throws the pillow at Even.

It nearly misses him, Even just managing to catch it. Even laughs at how cute he found Isak in that moment.

“What else do we need?” Isak asks.

“Bed sheets, like covers for the doona and pillows and then a fitted sheet. Oh, and a blanket. You can pick that one.” Even thinks that’s all he needs right now.

Even goes over to where the bed sheet packs are, looking over them for one to fit the doona he’s getting. He finds a navy blue set with small stars over the expanse of them. He knows they seem a bit childish, but he likes that they are space themed because they’ll remind him of Isak. Even promises himself he will never tell anyone this, except for maybe Isak if he asks. He quickly finds a navy blue fitted sheet before going to find Isak.

Isak was around the corner holding a burgundy soft blanket.  
“I found this one and it’s huge. It says its twenty-six by thirteen feet which I think is about eight by four meters.” Isak smiles.

“Shit that is huge. It’s perfect.” Even takes the blanket dumping it in the trolly. “You ready to go now?”

“Yeah let’s go.”

* * *

 

Isak and Even managed to make it back to the apartment with their full bags, which are now sitting on the bed while they go through the clothes they bought over for Even.

“Okay so bottom draw is jumpers and miscellaneous stuff, next one up is pants, one up from that shirts. Then socks and undies on the top left drawer and the other drawer we’ll keep empty for now?” Isak checks to make sure he doesn’t put things into the wrong drawers.

“Yeah that’s right. We’ll work out the rest of it later.” Even spoke while tipping out the contents of one of the bags they’d bought over.

They folded and sorted the clothes mostly in a comfortable quiet. Isak breaking the quiet with playful remarks about how many of the clothes were actually his and Even defending himself by saying Isak had kept most of his clothes.

The drawers where filled fairly quickly and Even’s bed made. When they’d finished doing what they had to it was late, so dinner was the only things on their minds. They decided to go for a walk to find something American to eat, only to end up in a maccas. Both boys ended up trying to order food most like what they had in Norway, still being overwhelmed by the portion sizes. 

* * *

 

Throughout the next couple days Isak and Even spend their time looking for good places to eat and easy ways to get around the city. They learn quickly that American busses are uncomfortable, Even grumbles about how he’s going to have to get used to the busses if he’s going to be living there for a year.

Even’s roommate arrived when Isak had three days left with Even. Unfortunately the whole introduction process was completely awkward as he arrived while Isak was sucking Even off and he really heard them.

“Oh, hi! You must be my roommate, Jakob right? I’m Even.” Even introduces himself, holding his hand out for Jakob to shake. Jakob just stares at his hand with an almost scared expression. “Oh, and this is my boyfriend Isak.” Even says, thinking that’s why Jakob is just staring at his hand.

“I kind of guessed he was your boyfriend.” Jakob says slowly.

“Are we that obvious?” Even laughs.

“Uhh, not really. I er, I actually arrived this morning and um…” He shuffles uncomfortably.

“Oh shit you heard us. Sorry man. If I’d known you were coming today we wouldn’t have done anything sorry.” Even apologises. He looks over to Isak who is sitting on the couch.

For a minute he’s grateful that Isak’s English isn’t great because he doesn’t know.

“Don’t worry about it. You probably wanna get that stuff in before he leaves right?” Jakob is kind Even decides.

“Yeah, he’s leaving soon too.” Even smiles.

“That’s shit. Just so you know I don’t really care if you guys do that stuff even if I’m here just like please don’t be loud or whatever before like nine.” Jakob tells Even.

Later on when laying in bed together Even tells Isak.

“So, my roommate, Jakob, he kind of heard us this morning.” Even says, treading carefully on the subject.

“Are you fucking kidding?” Isak looks shocked and upset.

“No I’m not. He’s chill though. He said he’s fine with us doing shit as long as we don’t like wake him up early or keep him up.” Even runs a hand soothingly down Isak’s back.

“I still don’t like that he heard us.” Isak mumbles into Even’s shoulder.

“It’ll be fine baby. I promise. He really doesn’t care.” Even reassures him.

“Okay. We need to be quiet from now thought, I don’t want him to hear us more.” Isak tells Even.

“If that’ll make you more comfortable we can try. However, it’s not like he doesn’t know we’re having sex.”

“I don’t want to think about anyone knowing we’re having sex. It’s a thing that should be between us only.” Isak says seriously.

“Awh, that’s so cute baby. But okay, I won’t talk to him about it or anything.”

They lay quietly for ten minutes before Even talks again.

“Will I still be allowed to fuck you before you leave?” Even asks quietly, he can’t be sure if Jakob can hear him through the wall or not, or even if his bed is against the wall. God Even hopes not.

“If you think I’m leaving before getting you in me then you’re loosing your mind.” Isak says almost too loud.

“Shh, but okay baby. I’ll find a way for you to comfortable doing that. Maybe we can make use of the showers when no one else would be there or something like that.” Even speaks.

“Yeah that might work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to research some things for their dinner and just fuck, on the Norwegian macca’s website their feedback area is called ‘mcfeedback’ and I lost it crying. ALSO SWEET POTATO FRIES HOLY FUCK THAT SOUNDS AMAZING


	4. Chapter Four - We suck at goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of hard to follow I guess because the other chapters have been Even centric but this one I made Isak centric because it’s just more interesting.  
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> Smut; Barebacking, Shower Sex, First time 69ing, Crying.

Isak and Even don’t manage to get time to follow through on Even’s promise of shower sex until the night before Isak leaves.

They had a really late dinner, arriving back at campus at 23.30. Even is slightly tipsy off the wine had with his dinner, Isak significantly more sober as he was only able to steal sips of Even’s drink. Isak had gone on a small rant about how drinking laws in America are dumb.

“Baby, we should shower before we go to bed. I won’t be able to because of the plane tomorrow, and I don’t want to be gross.” Isak tells Even.

“Why do I need to shower? I’m not gonna be smelly on a plane.” Even asks giggling.

“You aren’t, but there’s something we gotta do before I leave.” Isak puts his hands on Even’s chest looking up at him.

Even wraps his hands around Isak’s waist. “Hmm, and what’s that baby?”

Isak stood on his toes to whisper in Even’s ear. “I need you to fuck me.”

Even smirks down at Isak, sliding his hands down to grab at his ass. “Better hurry then.”

Even pulls back, grabbing their towels, pyjamas, and Isak’s hand. Isak stops him before he’s running out of the room to grab his toiletry bag, shoving lube in there as well.

Isak can feel himself already getting hard just at the thought of what they’re going to do. Even is holding to the door open for Isak, he slaps his ass playfully as Isak walks past. Isak stops the thought about how he’s going to miss those kinds of things before it can get to him too much.

Isak quickly checks and all four showers are empty. He pulls Even in the one second down from the end, kissing him hard while pulling on his shirt collar. Even kisses him back just as hard, making it clear to Isak that he is as desperate about this as he is. Isak places the bag on the small bench, taking the things Even is holding and carefully placing them next to it. Isak starts pulling at Even’s shirt, getting it over his head quickly and dumping it with the towels. Isak works quickly at getting them both undressed. As soon as Even’s boxers are gone Isak has a hand on him, working him to full hardness.

Isak pulls back, getting the lube and soap out of Even’s toiletries before walking into the second part of the shower and dropping them on the floor. Even follows close behind him, locking the door separating the shower from their dry clothes.

Isak can feel Even’s eyes on him when he’s turning on the water and adjusting the temperature. Even crowds Isak near the wall from behind, his hands resting on Isak’s ass. Isak tilts his head in an invitation for Even to kiss his neck. Isak groans when he can feel Even biting hickeys into his neck. When Even pulls away to look at his work Isak turns around, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. It’s wet and hot and everything Isak’s needs tonight.

“Baby can you turn around for me again? Wanna finger you from behind.” Even pulls away to ask Isak.

Isak moans thinking about Even’s fingers in him. He turns around, leaning his top half on the cold wall and angling his hips to stick his ass for Even. This was the most practical way for them to do this standing up. Even wouldn’t be able to hold Isak against the wall long enough in the shower.

Isak smiles to himself when he hears the cap of the lube snap open. A shiver goes through his body when Even moves the shower head to a different angle and Isak can feel his other hand hovering near his ass. Even places his clean hand on one of Isak’s ass cheeks, pulling it up slightly while his index finger traces around Isak’s rim.

Isak lets out a heavy breath when Even pushes his finger into him slowly. Part of Isak hated how careful Even was for this part, he just wanted to be ready for Even to be in him as quickly as possible. Now Isak is relishing in the feeling of Even fingering him, trying to remember exactly how it feels. Even quickly has two fingers in Isak, thrusting them pointedly at his prostate. Isak was throwing his head back and pushing on Even’s fingers.

“Ev-en I’m ready. Please get in me now please.” Isak can barely get words out, needing to pause every time Even’s fingers press against his spot.

Even is quickly removing his finger, almost fast enough for it to hurt. Isak can hear the slick sound of Even coating himself in lube, and it’s the hottest sound he swears he’s ever heard.

Isak can already feel his legs shaking when he can feel Even resting the head of his cock against him. The stretch Isak feels when Even pushes in makes Isak briefly think he should have had Even stretch him more. But the thought that he’s really going to be able to feel Even tomorrow and probably a couple days later makes the pain more than worth it.

Even bottoms out, using the hand that was steadying his dick to hold into Isak’s hip and keep himself inside Isak. Isak starts to move his hips slightly to show Even he’s ready for him to move.

“Even, need you to move. Please.” Isak whines.

“It’s okay baby boy. Just a minute, don’t want to hurt you.” Even says in a sweet voice that makes Isak’s heart flutter.

Even takes a few more moments before he’s pulling back and out of Isak until just his head is in him. When he thrusts back in it’s softer than Isak needs. He needs for this to be hard and rough, take a toll on his body. Even continues his soft slow pace and Isak isn’t putting up with it. He’s pushing his hips back to try and convey to Even he needs it harder.

He gets frustrated with Even quickly. “Even I need you to go harder please. I need you make a mess of me please.” Isak’s voice is strained, he really needs this.

Even groans and starts pushing into Isak harder. Isak reaches back to hold onto Even’s hips and try make him move how Isak wants him to. Even picks up on what Isak is trying to do, moving his hips faster and fucking into him harder. Exactly how Isak needs it. Isak moves his arms to hold onto the wall, loud desperate moans escaping this throat even when he tries not to.

A chorus of Even’s name and ‘I need you’s are the only coherent things Isak can get out. Even has angled his hips to perfectly hit inside Isak, exactly where he needs him. Isak didn’t know he’d need so much from Even this night. He believes if he could think clearly that he would probably be in tears do to how much Even is giving him what he needs.

Even takes one of his hands from Isak’s hip and wraps it around Isak’s cock, jerking him in time to his thrusts.

“No, no.” Isak says pushing Even’s hand off him. “Wanna come just from your cock.”

Even moans, resting his forehead on Isak’s shoulder. Even grips Isak’s hips hard enough to bruise. Isak is shocked when Even starts thrusting into him harder, the sound of his hips hitting Isak’s ass makes Isak’s jaw go slack.

“Even, close. Don’t stop please.” Isak whimpers.

“It’s okay, come for me baby boy. Come on.” Even’s encouraging words are what push Isak over the edge.

The heat in the bottom of his stomach explodes as he comes, his come hitting the wall in front of him. He tenses around Even trying to bring him over too. Even keeps thrusting hard into Isak’s over sensitive body. Isak can feel Even holding back from coming.

“Please Even, come in me please. Hurts.” Isak whines, the feeling was completely overwhelming at this point.

Even grips his hips even harder, thrusts turning sporadic. Isak moans when he can feel Even coming inside him, Even staying with his hips pressed firmly against Isak’s ass.

Even came down from his orgasm, pulling out of Isak carefully. Isak moans when he can feel Even’s come drip down his leg. Even trails a finger collecting the mess dripping out of Isak, pushing it back inside him. Isak finds this ridiculously hot.

Even pulls his finger out of Isak, and Isak turns around. Isak takes a hold of Even’s hand, bringing it to his mouth and sucking the mess of his finger.

“Fuck Isak.” Even groans.

“Mmm, we should get cleaned up now.” Isak lets go of Even’s hand, instead reaching to shift the shower head to be streaming over the both of them again, not just Even.

Isak grabs the soap off the ground, getting some in his hands and rubbing it into Even’s chest.

“If you’re going to do that we’re going to take even longer because I’m going to need to fuck you again.” Even warns Isak, Isak noticed Even’s dick jump when Isak’s hands run over his chest.

“Fair enough. Be quick so we can go to your room and cuddle.” Isak tells him, shuffling past him and opening the dividing door.

“Aren’t you gonna wash?” Even asks.

“No, that’s not what I came here for.” Isak winks.

“You’re not even gonna get my come out of your ass?” Even says pointedly.

“Why would I do that here when I can just get you to eat me out when we get back to your room.” Isak says confidently.

Honestly, he was scared of Even’s roommate hearing them, but it was his last night with Even for a while and he might as well make it worth it.

“Fuck okay.”

Isak laughs at Even’s response. He quickly gets dried and dressed in his pyjamas while Even finishes his shower. In no time they are back in Even’s room trying something they’d never done before.

Isak was laying a top Even, legs tucked under Even’s arms while Even had his face buried in Isak’s ass. Isak was sucking at the head of Even’s cock, skilfully working over the rest of Even’s dick. Isak moved his mouth further down Even’s dick, sucking hard and running his tongue along the underside of him. This was really helping Isak keep quiet while Even was rimming him, two fingers pressed inside him. This time both boys came much faster than before, Isak collapsing onto Even after he was spent. Even helped him move to be laying with his head on the pillows. Even got up quickly to put their lube back into the top righthand drawer of his dresser, and use a dirty shirt to wipe Isak’s come from his chest.

* * *

 

Isak’s flight was stupidly early. Whoever thought 04.00 in the morning was a legitimate time anyone could be awake for was out to destroy Isak. After his and Even’s late night he only got an hour and a half of sleep before they had to leave.

Isak and Even were getting weird looks from staff at the airport as the only bag Isak had was his carry on backpack, and they were clinging to each other like the world was ending. To them it was.

Isak hadn’t prepared himself for this. He knew he’d have to walk through security without Even and leave him there in America. Isak is starting to regret letting Even come to the airport with him. Even started classes at 11.00, and Isak wasn’t sure he’d be able to let go of Even so he could make it back to the school in time for his classes.

Isak stood with Even in front of security until he had five minutes to rush to his gate. Even held him close, kissing the top of his head and when Isak asked for it, kissing his lips. Even didn’t say that he’ll miss Isak, or that he was sad Isak was leaving.

Isak cried into Even’s chest as it hit him he was leaving. Even pretended he was fine for Isak’s sake, but Isak could still see the tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Isak, I love you so much. Thank you so much for supporting me.” Even whispers into his hair.

“I love you so much Even, I’d do anything, no matter how hard it is, to make you happy” Isak tells him.

“Just by loving me you’re making me the happiest guy in the world.” Even speaks like he knows he’s being cheesy, but means every word. “Baby you’ve got to go.”

“I know just give me a second.” Isak takes a deep breath in, trying to commit Even’s exact scent and feel to memory.

“You’ll text me when you land?” Even asks in a small voice.

“Of course. Tell me how your classes go.” Isak looks up at Even with tears blurring his vision. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Even let go of Isak and Isak instantly felt cold and lost.

He kept turning to look at Even as he walked through security. He gets to the end of the x-ray and can’t see Even anymore. This causes more tears to fall down Isak’s face and stain the jumper he’d stolen from Even.

“It get’s easier buddy.” The guard standing at the end of the conveyor belt.

“Does it really?” Isak asks in a tiny voice.

“It does, it still sucks but it gets easier.” The guard nods.

Isak just smiles weakly before grabbing his bag and walking to his gate. He gets there just in time for his plane to start boarding.

* * *

 

Isak’s heart is hurting again when the plane touches down in Oslo. Instinctively Isak reached to take Even’s hand when the plane started it’s decent only to accidentally grab the lady sitting next to him’s hand. He apologised and explained that he’d only ever flown with his boyfriend who needs to hold his hand while landing. The lady offers him a tissue when he starts crying thinking about Even.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter Five - America is no Norway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler chapter sorry! The next one has actual content in it!!

“Hey baby. How’re you doing?” Isak answers the call in a cheery voice.

“Hi baby. I miss you like crazy already, even though it’s only been four days since I last saw you.” Even sighs through the end of his sentence.

“I miss you too. I don’t like I’ve taken your jumper off since I left.” Isak admits.

“Gross.” Even jokes, laughing lightly.

“I’ve taken it off to shower ding bat.” Even can hear Isak’s eyeroll.

“It’s okay if you’re gross, I’ll still love you.” Even jokes.

“Shut up.” Isak’s mock seriousness is ruined by a soft laugh that makes Even’s heart flutter. “You still enjoying classes?”

“Kinda. It’s only the first week so we haven’t really done a lot of the learning stuff yet. My head also feels like it’s going to explode from all the English.” Even sighs, looking over at the pile of textbooks that he knows are completely in English.

“You can probably take notes in Norwegian, just explain that it’s easier for you?” Isak suggests.

“I can try. I have to take notes fast so maybe I can do them in English then translate them when I’m back here.” Even contemplates the idea. “Anyways enough about me. How’s uni treating you? Still wanting to do your doctorate?”

“It’s actually really interesting Even. We looked at and compared a bunch of different brain scans yesterday and had to label what we though was happening for some pictures. It was really interesting, a huge step up from the baby stuff we had been learning in high school.” Isak talks excitedly. Even feels his chest swell with pride for his boy. He’s so happy that Isak is able to do what he wants.

“That’s really great baby. I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Even tries his best to sound completely truthful rather than condescending. He wants Isak to know he really loves him.

“What are your plans for today?” Isak asks.

“There’s some guys from my classic film class who want us to have lunch so I think I will tag along to that. What are you gonna do?” Even isn’t sure if he’ll go to the lunch, but he knows Isak hearing that he’s doing things other than just mope around his room will make him happy.

“That would be good, you can get to know your nerdy classmates. After our call I’m going to go back to sleep until Eskild comes over drags me out of the apartment telling me I need to stop being a gross lump to some sort of hipster activity and then he will complain about how I’m still wearing your grey sweater despite it being summer. I will tell him again that I don’t care that it’s summer and he will tell me that I should at least pretend to care about my appearance, to which I will say that I don’t need to care because I already have the best guy in the world loving me.” Isak clearly had had to endure that conversation more than once that week.

“Sounds exhausting. Do you need me to go so you can get more sleep?” Even offers despite really not wanting to hang up on Isak.

“No I wanna keep talking to you.” Isak says almost too quickly. “I miss you being in our bed.” He sighs.

“I want to be in our apartment so bad you have no idea. Sleeping feels weird without you.” Even says honestly, his entire being is longing for Isak to be near him.

There are tiny parts of Isak around his room, polaroids of the two of them on the wall next to Even’s bed, and some cheeky ones hidden in his drawer. There is the jumper Isak wore while he was there in Even’s bed, it still smells like Isak and makes Even feel warm. There’s a notebook Isak had given him for his birthday filled with drawing of Isak. There’s even Isak’s toothbrush in his toiletries because he forgot it. All of these things together both make Isak feel closer and further away.

“It’s weird being away from you even though so much of your stuff is with me.” Isak almost sounds sad over the phone. Even knows he’s trying to hide how much Even being away is affecting him.

“It’s weird for me too. Everything here sort of feels like an intense dream. I don’t know if it’s good or not yet.” Even admits. He hadn’t really told Isak how he really felt about being in America while Isak was so far away. It was difficult for him because he wanted to be at this school, but he also wanted to be with Isak so desperately.

“Do you have anything planned outside of school next week? Maybe something that can help you feel less like you’re in adream and more like you’re experiencing real life?” Isak asks.

“I have a meeting with that therapist we were looking at online. I think going and seeing her will help me get used to being here a bit more. Something familiar to me.” Even really thought that going to see Dr Aspin would help him adjust. He’s been seeing therapists since a young age and he knew that it would probably make things click for him.

“Maybe you can go to the shops and get some things to put in your little fridge? You can a dorm kitchen right?” Isak suggests. Even loves that he knows things that will help.

“Maybe if lunch goes well I can cook for some people yeah. That’ll be good.” Even guesses that means he has to go to the lunch for real now. “Hey, speaking of food, what’ve you been eating?”

“Well I had plane food the first night away from you, then I had dinner with mamma. The rest you don’t wanna know.” Isak admits.

“You know theres frozen food I made in the freezer? And you can cook a bit now. Please don’t just start ordering pizza or having two minute noodles every night, you will get sick baby.” Even of course is worried about Isak’s eating. He wants to make sure he is getting fed properly as well as sleeping.

“I promise I won’t do that. I’ve actually been pretty good, just last night I had the boys over and couldn’t be bothered, y’know?” Even understands, it’s much easier just to get pizza when the boys come over because they eat for ten between the three of them, plus Isak and Even.

“I get that. Are the boys still there?” Even asks, he knows it’s around 05.00 but the boys often crash at theirs after going to a party.

“Nah, I didn’t go out with them. I didn’t want to be the sad drunk guy who is lonely because his boyfriend isn’t there.”

“So instead you’re the sad lonely sober guy at home in bed?”

“Yes. And let me say, for the record, staying in bed instead of going out alone is definitely more my speed.” Isak groans a little, Even can hear him shuffling around in the bedsheets.

“You sound like an old man.” Even laughs.

“I don’t care. I’d happily be an old man if it meant I didn’t have to go to parties with my friends ever.” Isak says almost bitterly.

“One day they’ll understand why you don’t enjoy parties and you guys will hang out more adult like. Promise. For now you just gotta let them get it out of their system.” Even thinks about how his friends have all mellowed out quite a bit, getting together to have proper dinner instead of just going to parties and some of them getting shitfaced.

“I feel so settled. Like in that episode of How I Met Your Mother, I’m in a couple and clubs are boring I wanna be at home in my PJ’s.” Isak yawns finishing his sentence. Even decides he needs to let Isak sleep.

“Baby you should go to sleep. I will text you tomorrow okay?”

“Okay Even. Goodmorning.”

“Goodnight Isak. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Even smiled at their little ritual they’d started. Depending on the time in their respective timezones they said either good morning or goodnight, both saying a different thing. Even thought it was cute, especially because it came from Isak forgetting different timezones even existed.


	6. Chapter Six - Late night phone calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit,, odd? A big part of it happens really quickly so it is a bit unrealistic but it sort of had to. Also this is set in February.  
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> Terje is a dick, Smut at the end

Even wakes up to his phone ringing. The only light in his room coming from his phone. Even reaches for it, answering without looking.

“Hello?” Even’s voice comes out croaky and deep.

“Oh crap I forgot. Timezones.” Isak’s voice come though the phone.

As soon as Even hears Isak he feels more awake and alert. Even is worried, Isak would have checked the time if he had been planning to call him.

“It’s okay baby. What wrong?” Even sits up, leaning on the wall next to his bed.

“It doesn’t matter. You should go back to bed.” Isak dismisses.

“No, I’m awake. Tell me what’s wrong.” Even says sincerely.

“It’s just my dad.” Isak says bitterly.

“What is he doing now?” Even was over Terje’s shit. He always made Isak feel like crap and Even hated it.

“He says he doesn’t want to pay for me to live in our apartment while you’re not living there too.” Isak sighs. “I might have to move and I am really not ready for that. The school I’m tutoring for doesn’t pay me enough for me to pay the whole rent.”

“If you have to move baby that’s okay. If you’d like I can fly over this weekend and look at other apartments with you.” Even offers.

Of course he doesn’t like the idea of them having to give up their apartment. It was a place they’d turned into a home, and even if he’d never admit it, it helped him feel closer to Isak knowing he was in their place.

“Can you do that?” Isak asks timidly.

“I have one class on Thursday but then I can fly over. I won’t have classes again until Wednesday. Is that okay with you?” Even thinks he’ll be able to get a flight.

“That’s perfect. I have two classes Friday and one on Monday.” Isak agrees to the plans.

“Okay. Stay on the phone while I book my flight?” Even asks.

“Sure.”

Even gets his laptop up from the floor and opens the airline website.

“Okay I found a flight that’s fairly cheap. It’s an hour after my class and a direct flight to Oslo so I’ll get there around 11.00 Oslo time on Friday.” Even reads the flight information off the website.

“I have a class at 11. It’s only forty minutes so I could meet you at the apartment after? I can ask one of the boys to pick you up if you don’t want to catch a tram.” Isak explains.

“That’s chill. I’ll just catch the tram to the apartment. I’ll make you lunch for when you come home.” Even smiles at the thought of Isak coming home to him.

“I have to be back here by 14.00 on Wednesday American time, which means I will have to take this 12.00 flight to get to Los Angeles by 13.00.” Even explains.

“Geez that’s confusing.” Isak sighs. “Thank you for doing this.”

“Baby, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t do these kinds of things.” Even laughs.

“I’m going to let you sleep babe. I need to leave soon anyways.” Isak says.

“Okay. I love you baby boy, I hope you’re feeling better.” Even’a heart aches and really feels the 8568 kilometres when he tells Isak he love him.

“I love you. Text me when you’re awake for real.”

“I will. Goodnight.”

“Good morning.”

* * *

 

Even hadn’t considered how much he would hate flying without Isak. He’d never done it before. Even was pretty sure he’d scared the kid sitting next to him with how hard he was gripping the armrest while the plane was landing.

Walking off the plane was the most calming thing Even had ever experienced. He was grateful that he didn’t need to wait for a suitcase and could just leave the airport. He got to the tram stop a couple minutes before the tram he needed to catch arrived and got to his and Isak’s apartment in twenty minutes.

Even knew he’d promised that he’d make Isak lunch, but really Isak did not have a whole hell of a lot in his fridge at the moment. Even settles for making cheese toasties closer to when Isak would be home.

Even decides that he wants to have a nap. He knows he probably shouldn’t sleep because he needs to defeat the jetlag, but his eyes are so heavy and their bed is so inviting. Even strips down to his boxers and t-shirt, wrapping himself in the blankets. He loves the fact that he is surrounded by Isak’s scent in their comfortable bed. He also relishes in the size of the bed being almost three of the one he has been sleeping in recently across.

Before Even knows it Isak is sitting next to him on the bed, shaking him awake lightly.

“Hi baby.” Isak wraps his arms around Even as soon as Even sat up.

“Hi.” Even talks into Isak’s neck.

“I missed you so much.” Isak murmurs. Even can feel tears soaking through the shoulder of his shirt.

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t cry Issy. It’s okay. I’m here.” Even runs his hands soothingly over Isak’s back.

“I’m just really happy you’re here.” Isak whispers.

Even pulls back out of their hug, resting his palms on Isak’s cheeks. “I’m so happy to see you baby.” He wipes the tears off Isak’s cheeks.

Isak tilts his head up, asking Even for a kiss. Even leans in pressing their lips together. The kiss is soft and sweet, as well as desperate. It feels like a breath of fresh air to Even.

Even pulled back, resting his forehead against Isak’s. “Do we have any apartments to look at today?”

“Not today. Tomorrow at 09.00 we have our first viewing. I was thinking we could go look at that apartment then go have breakfast?” Isak suggests.

“Sounds perfect baby.” Even is glad he and Isak get to spend the after noon together, not having to go out and think about important things to do with apartments. “We need to get groceries. You have nothing.”

“I know. Foods expensive and I get distracted whenever I go alone.” Isak tells Even sheepishly.

“That’s okay. We’ll go after we’ve had some lunch. I’m gonna make cheese toasts because that’s literally all you have the ingredients for.”

* * *

 

That night Even lay in his and Isak’s bed. Isak is sleeping with his head on Even’s chest, and Even feels like he’s finally come hope. He pushes Isak’s fringe off his forehead, placing a kiss there, before laying back and squeezing Isak closer. Even falls asleep easily with the warmth of Isak surrounding him.

* * *

 

“No.” Even says as soon as they walk through the door of the first apartment. “No, no, no.” His eye’s follow a crack in the ceiling that makes him uneasy.

There is a concrete floor that covers the entire expanse of the one room apartment. The walls look as if they are about to collapse.

“I hear you. This is a huge no.” Isak agrees.

“Are we just going to leave?” Even asks.

“There’s no point staying if it’s not gonna happen.” Isak is right.

The boys go to breakfast and take their time eating as their next appointment wasn’t until 10.30. They share their food between themselves, taking sips of each others drinks. In the end Isak eats more of Even’s pancakes than Even does. Even doesn’t mind though, he’s just enjoying being with Isak.

Ordering two more coffees to go they catch the tram to the next apartment.

This apartment is closer to UIO, which is good for Isak. He won’t have to leave stupidly early for classes. The general structure of the apartment is a lot better and doesn’t make Even panic about the thought of the room collapsing on Isak while he’s sleeping.

The apartment is bigger than the one they are living in now, but the rent is lower, low enough for Isak and Even to be able to afford it without help from Terje.

There is a seperate room for the kitchen and living room, as well as two bedrooms. The bathroom has recently been redone, as had the kitchen. Over all Even was really happy with it.

“What do you think baby?” Even asks Isak.

“I like it. Do you think it’ll be affordable though?” Isak asks.

“It’s cheaper than what we pay currently, it’s near your school. It is perfect really.” Even says.

“It is. Do we go and look at the other two? Or do you think we should just take this one?” Isak asks. 

“I don’t know if we’ll get this one if we leave it.”

“Okay. We can talk to the agent.” Isak takes Even’s hand to lead him out of the apartment.

Sitting across from the agent Even asks all the questions he can think of.

“Are utilities included in the rent?”

“Yes, you will get electricity, water, and gas. There is a gas stove in the apartment, that is why we have gas set up.”

“When is the earliest date we can move in?”

“It’s ready for you to move in as soon as tomorrow if you sign the contracts and pay the deposit today.”

Even is pleased with what he finds out. He and Isak sign the lease and Even uses some of the extra money he has put aside to pay their deposit as well as the first months rent.

Even sets a reminder in his phone to update his visa so that he can get a job in America so that he and Isak can continue affording the apartment.

* * *

 

Once back at the apartment Isak and Even work on getting their stuff ready to move.

They shove as many clothes as they can into their dresser before duct taping the drawers shit. This is a lot easier than packing boxes. They do this with their bedside tables. All they need boxes for is their kitchen ware.

Isak calls Mahdi to organise borrowing his dad’s truck again to help them move their stuff. He also messages the rest of the guys to ask if they can help them move, a lot of them are confused as to why this came up out of nowhere but Isak quickly explains. They need to leave before the 11th, which is on the Monday, as their rent will be due and they won’t have the money to pay it. The boys have notified their landlord that they are moving and everything is good to go.

Even is excited to move as well as a bit sad. This apartment is the first place he and Isak made a home together. It’s filled with memories that mean so much to Even. He also knows that he and Isak will make a lot more memories in the new place.

-

Moving their furniture into the new apartment was significantly easier than when they moved into the old one. For a start this building had an elevator. This meant less complaining from the group.

Their stuff was unpacked quickly and the boys had left for pizza with money from Isak. They would have let the boys stay and order pizza to come to the apartment, but the boys thought it would be better to leave Isak and Even alone so they can have time together.

After sorting out their kitchen stuff, Even decides to cook them dinner. He goes for simple just making spaghetti bolognese. Isak and Even eat their food on the couch before settling down to watch a film.

“Hey Ev, guess what I just realised.” Isak prompts.

“What?” Even knows this could be a myriad of things.

“You’re gonna be here for your birthday.” Isak smiles up at Even.

“Oh shit I am aren’t I?” Honestly Even had been so worried with sorting out the apartment stuff that he’d forgotten his birthday was soon.

“I’m kinda disappointed that I sent your birthday present over already. I wanted it to get to you in time, it’s probably there already.”

“That’s okay baby. It’s really sweet that you sent it early for me.” Even thinks it’s so lovely that Isak got him something at all.

“You know what else you being here for your birthday means?” Isak says in a sly voice.

“Birthday sex?”

“Birthday sex.”

* * *

 

Monday is spent out of the apartment surprisingly. Even goes to visit his parents, they were really shocked when Even is at their door at 11.00.

“Not that a I’m not happy to see you, but why are you in Oslo?” Liv asks him.

“There was a problem with me and Isak’s apartment. Terje refused to pay part of the rent if Isak was going to live in the apartment on his own. So we kind of moved.” Even explains. He knows how strange it all sounds. It doesn’t really feel like something that really happened because of how fast everything did happen.

“You could have told us if things were difficult, we would have been happy to support you guys.”

“Thanks mum, I think this worked out pretty well for us though. The apartment is bigger while also being cheaper. We even have a second bedroom.” Even brags a little bit.

“That’s good love. Your father and I will have to come have a look at some point.” Liv works on making herself a cup of tea while talking to Even.

“Where is dad today?” Even asks.

“At work Even. It’s a Monday.” Liv says like it was blatantly obvious.

“Oh right. That makes sense.” Even has a moment where he feels like an idiot, because of course he’s at work that makes sense.

“When do you go back?” Liv asks, turning around with her mug in her hands.

“I leave on Wednesday. I’m going to spend tomorrow just with Isak, so we can have more time together before I have to go.” Even explains.

“That’s sweet honey. I’m glad you’re spending your birthday with your boy.”

“So am I” Even smiles.

* * *

 

On the morning of Even’s birthday he’s woken up to a plate of buttery toast and fried eggs being handed to him.

“Morning birthday boy.” Isak smiles sweetly.

“Morning.” Even feels warm and happy already, just from seeing sleep soft Isak, who clearly had woken up just to make Even breakfast and crawl back into bed.“Can I have a kiss baby?”

“Sure you dork.” Isak giggles. He holds Even’s face softly between his hands as he leans in and places the sweetest kiss on Even’s lips.

Even can feel his heart flutter. He thinks it’s ridiculous that even after two years together, Isak can still make him melt.

“Do you have any plans for today?” Even asks once Isak’s pulled away.

“Not really. The boys asked if we wanna have lunch with them, all seven of them want to go eat with us.” Isak tells him. “If you’re up to it we can go.”

“Yeah that sounds good. I’ll go have a shower after I eat.” Even says.

“Maybe I’ll join you?” Isak offers.

“Please.” Even all but whines.

Even eats his breakfast as quickly as he can really, only stopping to feed Isak bites of his toast. Even makes sure that the eggs haven’t been on the toast he’s feeding Isak because he knows how much Isak hates eggs.

Soon they’re in the shower, Isak on his knees. Even knows Isak is going to bitch about them being bruised from the tile later but while he has his mouth on Even, Even can’t bring himself to care.

Isak gets Even off quickly, jacking himself off while pulling out all the tricks he knows works Even up quickly. When Even comes, it’s from the sight of Isak making himself feel good more than the feeling of his mouth.

Unsurprisingly Isak and Even still manage to be the last ones to show up to lunch.

“Standing us up to have sex again? Wow thanks Evak.” Magnus teases the boys as soon as they are seated.

“At least I’m getting laid Magnus.” Isak says at the same time that Even says,

“Hey! Don’t be mean to me on my birthday. And we haven’t seen each other in almost a month.”

“Even has a good point. I’d probably explode if I hadn’t been with Eva for that long.” Jonas scoffs in agreement.

* * *

 

Getting home after lunch Even felt comfortable and like his life was normal again. There of course was the voice in the back of his head telling him that he had to leave tomorrow and this feeling wouldn’t come back until he could come back.

Isak did a great job of distracting Even, starting with pulling him into a heated kiss as soon as the door had shut behind Even. Isak pushed Even’s jacket off his shoulders, taking time to hang it up alongside his own. Isak took Even’s hand leading him through the apartment to their bedroom.

“What do you wanna do? It’s your birthday, pick anything.” Isak sits on the end of their bed, pulling Even to stand between his thighs.

Even thinks about it for a minute, deciding on something they haven’t done in a while. “I want you to fuck me.”

As soon of the words are out Isak is looking at Even with dark, yet still somehow loving, eyes. “Yeah, you want that?”

“So badly.” Even says. Thinking surely that Isak can feel Even getting hard just at the thought of having Isak in him.

Isak pushed Even back slightly, giving him space to stand up. He pulls Even down for a filthy kiss, Even can feel what Isak is trying to convey throughout his entire body. Isak wants this badly too.

“Can you lay down for me baby?” Isak asks, stepping past Even.

Even lays down, waiting for Isak. Isak works on taking off his pants before moving to hover over Even. He kisses Even hard again, grinding down. Even pulls away to moan quietly.

“Off, off, off.” Isak pulls at the bottom of Even’s shirt.

Even is quick to comply, pulling his shirt over his head. Isak doesn’t wait for Even before he’s unbuckling Even’s pants and dragging them down his legs.

“Yours too.” Even get’s Isak’s shirt off himself.

Isak throws Even’s pants across the room before leaning back over Even, kissing him hard again. Isak rhythmically rocks his hips against Even’s. Even groans feeling Isak’s erection against him, only the thin material of their boxers between them. Even runs his hands down Isak’s back, squeezing his ass, forcing Isak’s hips against his own harder.

Even pushes his hands down the back of his boxers, still holding onto Isak’s butt hard. Isak pushes his own boxers down his legs kicking them off before pulling at Even’s waistband, letting it snap against his stomach.

“Want them off now?” Isak asks.

“Please. Off.” Even wriggles his hips while Isak pulls his boxers off, dumping them on the floor next to the bed.

Isak grinds their bare cocks together, Even whimpers desperately. Isak pulls away again, reaching into his bedside table drawer to get out the lube.

“Gonna finger you now okay?” Isak tells Even. Even lets out a deep groan.

Even never thought he would love being fingered as much as he does, he always assumed he wouldn’t be a huge fan of it. Now it’s pretty much the only way he’d been getting himself off while away from Isak. There was also that one night where him and Isak skyped and watched each other fuck themselves with toys they owned.

Even let out a sigh of relief almost when Isak pushed the first finger into him. Even felt more relaxed than ever while Isak fingers him. When Isak has two fingers in him, he is angling them perfect towards Even’s prostate making his thighs tremble.

“Please Isak. Need you in me now.” Even begs.

“Not yet baby. Don’t wanna hurt you.” Isak says softly.

“Won’t hurt. Not bad.” Even tries, he can feel himself getting too worked up.

“One more finger okay?”

“Okay.”

Isak pushes a third finger inside Even, carefully thrusting them into Even. Isak keeps this up until Even knows he can feel Even is relaxed enough.

“Do you want me to wear a condom baby?” Isak asks. Even’s never had Isak in him without, they haven’t done this since before they both got tested.

“No. Wanna feel you for real.” Even decides, wincing slightly when Isak pulls his fingers out.

“Fuck okay.” Isak is reaching for the lube, covering himself in a decent amount in no time. “How do you want to do this?”

“Wanna stay on my back and see you.” Even spreads his legs wider for Isak.

Isak hovered over Even again, supporting all his weight on one hand. His other hand positioning his dick at Even’s hole. He pushes in carefully, only a small bit at first. It’s more than Even remembers, he could have sworn that Isak wasn’t as thick as this last time.

“You’re doing to well Ev.” Isak says, pushing further in.

Even breathes deep breaths, trying to relax his body as much as possible. His body lets Isak in fairly well and before he knows it Isak is resting his hips against Even’s ass.

“You can move baby, I’m fine.” Even wriggles his hips trying to convey how comfortable he is.

Isak pulls back slowly before slamming back in hard, exactly how Even wanted him to. Quickly Isak builds up a steady rhythm, rocking his entire body when he’s pushing into Even. Even writhes around on the bed, living for the feeling of Isak inside him. He never wants to forget how good this feels.

They are both significantly more quiet when Even is bottoming. The only real sounds coming out of their mouths are occasional moans, loud ones from Even every time Isak brushes against his prostate.

Isak takes both of Even’s hands in his own, guiding one dow his body to near Even’s cock. Even takes the hint and wraps a hand around himself, jerking slowly and not at all in time to Isak’s thrusts. Even quickly can feel the heat building in his stomach.

“Is, close. Please.” Even whines out. Isak picks up on what Even wants and starts moving his hips harder, angling them perfectly.

Even rocks his hips, fucking into his hand and forcing Isak to thrust into him harder. Even tried to warn Isak before he came, but couldn’t get words out, ribbons of his come shooting between them. Isak moans feeling Even’s muscles tensing around him. Even lets Isak use his wasted body to get off.

“Even gonna come.” Isak warns.

“It’s okay. Come for me baby. Come on.” Even eggs him on.

Even feels when Isak comes inside him. The feeling is unlike anything he’d ever expected it to be. Isak keeps his hips pressed hard against Even’s ass while he comes, forcing it deep inside him.

When Isak pulls out Even shudders at the feeling of Isak’s come leaking out of him. “Fuck that’s weird.”

“You never get used to it. It’s kinda hot though.” Isak blushes.

“Yeah? What do you think is hot about it?” Even is curious, he loves hearing about what turns Isak on.

“I don’t know, just knowing it was me who made a mess of you like that is kinda really hot. But also when you come in me it kinda feels like you’re claiming me as your own. Kinda makes me feel loved as well.” Isak explains.

“I get that. I really get the whole feeling claimed now shit.” As Even speaks he moves his legs back together so he can lay on his side and look at Isak again. He can feel come dripping out of his ass. “Yeah I really get it.”

* * *

 

“I hate that you’re leaving.” Isak says into Even’s shoulder.

“I hate it too. I’ll be back though. That’s what we’ve got to remember.” Even said, trying to be confident.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” Isak speaks with his voice thick with tears.

“I know baby. I’ll miss you too. It will be okay though.” Even pulls back from hugging Isak as close as his was to kiss him softly. “I love you so much baby boy. I will call you at our usual time?”

“Yeah. Please.” Isak puts his head back into the spot between Even’s neck and shoulder.

“I have to go baby.” Even tells him, not moving away but squeezing him closer.

“Another minute?”

“Okay.”

When Even pulled away finally both boys had tears on their cheeks. Even almost wanted to laugh at how they were both crying even though Even is coming back in June for three whole months.

“I love you.” Isak said quietly.

“I love you. I really have to go now.” Even said, turning his body to walk away but keeping his eyes on Isak.

When Isak was completely out of sight Even let his emotions take over him, his earphones where shoved in his ears playing music that made him think of Isak quietly. Once on the plane it got even more overwhelming for Even, knowing he really was going back to America and Isak isn’t with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS!! This is the longest chapter so far.


	7. Chapter Seven - Depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks a lot about Isak's depression. I know it wasn't blatantly obvious in the show, but I do believe that Isak does struggle with periods of have depression, especially after all of the shit he has been through.

Over the past month Even has settled more into school and his life in America. He had managed to make a small group of friends, learnt how to get around the city better, and has learnt more about directing he could have ever asked. Overall he felt good.

He still had three months until he can go home again, which killed him a bit inside. He missed Isak more than ever. It was also getting harder and harder for them to find proper time for each other with assignments and school taking over their lives.

Even would still send a message to Isak every morning when he woke up and right before he went to sleep, making sure Isak knows he’s doing okay and that Even loves him. Isak replies when he wakes up and goes to sleep and tells Even he’s doing fell and that he misses him.

That’s why when Jonas messaged him saying things might not be okay with Isak.

****Even knew about Isak’s depression. He’d never witnessed it getting bad firsthand before though. There was a period last year where Even did notice Isak was finding it harder and harder to do simple things. Even later found out that Isak’s prescription for anti-depressants that Even didn’t know he was taking ran out. Even tried his best to support Isak and make sure he was okay.

Even could only hope that things could be managed as simply as last time, however there was a huge part of him that knew this was different.

****Even quickly books and pays for the flight before going to back his backpack with a book he’ll need if he plans on staying in Oslo to do an assignment as well as his laptop and chargers. He runs out of his room, shoving shoes on his feet while typing the taxi company’s number into his phone.

“Woah dude. Whats the hurry for?” Jakob asks, confused.

“I have a plane I need to be on in forty minutes.” Even explains.

“Okay, why?” Jakob looks really confused now.

“Isak, my boyfriend, he needs me.” Even checks the number he’s typed before pressing call.

“Dude are you okay though?” Jakob asks.

“Yeah I’m okay. I just need to be there for him right now.” Even cuts off the conversation instead talking to the person on the phone.

A taxi is in front of his dorm building in the next ten minutes. Even is at the airport in twenty minutes, and just makes it to his gate as boarding starts.

* * *

 

Even is so worried about getting to Isak that he doesn’t even register his flight until the plane is on the ground and he’s able to get off the plane. He had messaged Mikael while still in LA asking him to get him from the airport.

“Hey dude. Are you alright?” Mikael asks as soon as Even gets into his car.

“I’m good. Isak needs me though.” Even says like it’s an explanation.

“I’m gonna need more than that buddy.” Mikael hasn’t started the car yet, it’s starting to bug Even.

“He needs me.” Even unlocks his phone to his and Jonas’s conversation, showing it to Mikael.

“Shit okay. I’ll get you there. He’s still at the new apartment right?”   
“Yeah he’s still there.” Even nods.

Even feels relieved once the car is moving, knowing he’s going to Isak now. He hopes that Jonas had stayed with him.

* * *

 

Even opened the door to the apartment, walking in trying to sound calm. Even ditched his jacket and bag next to the door, walking through the apartment straight to his and Isak’s room.

Jonas was sitting on their bed, on his phone, occasionally looking over at Isak to make sure he was still there. Isak was laying under the covers, eyes open staring into space.

“Thank god you’re here. Thank you for coming. He needs you more than anyone else right now.” Jonas looks stressed.

“I understand. I know he needs me. I would do anything to be with him especially when he needs me.” Even tells him.

“Are you okay if I go out and bring us something to eat?” Jonas asks.

“Yeah that’d be okay. Just before you go, has he been taking his medication?” Even wants to check that Isak has been and if he doesn’t have any left Even was going to ask Jonas to get his script.

“I didn’t know he was taking medication.” Jonas admits.

“Crap. Okay. Come with me quickly.” Even leads him out of the bedroom and to the bathroom.

Even checks the package that Isak’s medication is normally in. He has two tablets left in it, which will be enough for today.

“If I give you his script can you go to a pharmacy and get him more? Generic is completely fine.” Even asks.

“Yeah of course. Do I just give them this paper?” Jonas asks holding out the script.

“Yeah. Here I’ll give you my card to pay for it, you can also get lunch with it okay? It’s just paywave so you don’t need a pin or anything.” Even scrambles to get his wallet out and hand his card over.

“Okay. That’s chill. I’ll be back soon.” Jonas puts his shoes and jacket on.

“Hey Jonas?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for telling me and letting me come.” Even says in a small voice.

“He needs you. There’s no way I would keep this from you especially if he needs you.”

Once Jonas leaves Even goes back into the bedroom. He lays on the bed in front of Isak.

“Hi baby. I know you might not feel like talking right now, but I know you can hear me. I’m right here for as long as you need me to be here.” Even talks in a calm voice.

He notices Isak shuffling closer, Even moves so he’s laying under the covers and holds out his arms for Isak to move into. Isak shoves his face in Even’s chest and closes his eyes. Even just holds him close.

“I had a really weird day the other day. I actually completely forgot that I have been going to school in America and I woke up expecting to be in our old apartment with you. I spent the entire day feeling like I’d been forced into an alternate universe.” Even tells Isak stories about things that have happened for him recently. Even if Isak has heard them, he knows that it helps to just hear the others voice.

Isak at some point falls asleep. Even just lets him sleep, holding him close. Jonas comes home half an hour after Isak had fallen asleep. Even gently wakes him, getting him to take his medication as well as drink a whole glass of water.

Jonas has bought back a pizza for them to share, just plain cheese, Isak’s favourite. Even managed to get Isak to eat a slice by feeding him bits of one he had pretended to take for himself.

Jonas leaves a bit later, saying he’s going to spend the night at home and let Isak and Even have some space. Isak falls back asleep in Even’s arms, Even eventually sleeping as well.

* * *

 

Both boys slept until ten the next morning. They definitely slept more than they needed to, but Even decided Isak needed it.

“Morning baby, do you want anything to eat?” Even asks after Isak had been awake for a few minutes.

“Not yet.” Isak said in a croaky voice.

Even understood that this was a development. Isak won’t talk if he is finding things too hard to do. Sometimes for weeks at a time.

“I’m going to get you some water so you can take your medication okay?” Even tells Isak before moving to get out of bed.

“You have to take yours too.” Isak reminds Even.

Even knows Isak doesn’t want him to stop looking after himself to be with Isak. Even had forgotten to take the open bottle of medication he had with him, luckily having a spare in their bathroom.

He goes back into their room with two glasses of water and his medication in his hand, Isak’s already on the bedside table.

Isak sat up and took a glass from Even, taking the two tablets he needed to with no fuss. Even finished his glass quickly, setting it down on the bedside table.

“Is it okay if I go get my laptop? I need to message my professors about my absence.” Even asks Isak, who just nods in response.

Even gets his laptop and brings it into the bedroom. He composes a simple email explaining that there was an emergency that meant he had to go back to Norway for a while and he would get back to them about when he’d be back.

He then got his phone out and texted one of his new friends that had all the same classes as him, asking if he could get notes for Even.

* * *

 

Even spent the next couple days with Isak, helping him start to do things again. Isak had started talking to Even more three days after Even got there. He’d explained that he’d been mostly going to school, but it got too hard in the last week. He also explained that he just felt tired all the time even when he wasn’t doing anything and he was over it.

Even talked to him about things that might make it easier. It was something they’d done before, shared things that had helped them feel like things where easier to accomplish again.

By four days Even had gotten Isak to shower. They stood in the shower together, Isak leaning on Even while the almost too hot water fell over them both. Even wrapped his arms around Isak just making sure he was still with him.

On the seventh day Isak had managed to eat part of three meals that day, as well as finish a cup of tea. He’d started asking Even questions when Even talked to him. This made Even really happy, he knew if Isak started engaging in conversation it meant he was recovering from this particular depressive episode well.

Isak went to school on the ninth and tenth days, staying for all the lectures he had then. He came home a bit more tired than he usually would be, but still sat in the kitchen through dinner and went to bed at a reasonable time.

On the eleventh day Isak convinced Even to book a ticket home for the soonest possible time.

Even left on the twelfth day. At the airport nor Isak or Even cried.

Isak held Even close. “Thank you so much for being here for me. I know you missed a lot at school, but thank you anyways. I really needed you.” Isak says into his neck.

“I am always here for you Isak. I am willing to be here as much as you need me. I am so glad you’re okay.” Even breathes.

“I love you so much Even.”

“I love you so much Isak.”

Even boarded the plane without tears this time. He knew he was coming back in a couple months for three whole month. Isak and he had agreed they needed to talk more and not keep things from each other. This visit was really good for them both of them.


	8. Chapter Eight - Birthday Shmirthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have five chapters left after this one!! I’m excited because I have a bit of a mess to get through for this to be done.   
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> Smut

“We haven’t done this in a while god.” Even groans when a shirtless Isak appears on his laptop screen.

“Yeah we really haven’t fuck.” Isak responds. “We probably still wouldn’t be doing this if you hadn’t fucking messaged me that.”

“What? That I’m not sure whether I miss being in you or having you in me more?” Even says cockily.

Isak groans, “Fuck yes that.”

“You wanna show me what I’m missing?” Even says in a deep voice.

“Only if you let me see you.” Isak smirks at Even.

Even just shuffles so his laptop is further down his bed between his legs. He knows Isak can see that he’s only in his boxers, he can also see the large wet spot from where he was leaking precome. Even was so worked up only thinking about Isak and the things he knows he’s missing.

“Look at you Even, you’ve gone and got your boxers so wet you’d think you’ve come already.” Isak’s expression is almost hungry.

Isak moved his laptop to be sitting on a chair he’d clearly bought over to the bed to keep his laptop on. Isak smiled at Even before leaning off camera.Even could hear Isak going through a drawer before coming back onto camera. He had a bottle of lube and a vibrator that Even remembers Isak trying really hard to hide from him.

“You gonna let me see you fuck yourself for me?” Even asks.

“No. I’m going to turn off video now and you can’t see anything.” Isak says jokingly.

“Wow, you know how to keep a mood going.” Even laughs.

“Shut up. I just wanna get off now and I can do that without you.” Isak sounds seriously.

“It’s not as fun without me.” Even beams at Isak.

“It’s really not. However I really want to get off now so if you don’t mind.” Isak moves to be laying on their bed, head on a pillow. Even appreciates that he can see all of Isak from the angle his laptop is at.

Isak pushes his boxers down and off, wrapping a hand around himself as soon as he’s laying back down. Isak jacks himself at a slow pace while uncapping the lube. He removes his hand to coat his fingers in lube.

Even is mesmerised by Isak getting himself off, he doesn’t think he will ever get used to seeing Isak do these things to himself. Even pushed the palm of his hand down on himself groaning.

He watched as Isak pushed his hand down between his legs, whining when his probably cold fingers came in contact with his rim. Even is shocked when Isak went straight for two fingers.

“Fingered myself in my shower this morning fuck.” Isak explains, almost like he’d felt Even’s shock.

Even shoves his hand down into his boxers, pulling his dick out running his hand over it lightly. Isak moans through his screen, pushing another finger into himself.

“That’s right baby. Wanna be in you so bad.” Even groans out.

Isak pulls his fingers out of himself, letting out a whimper. He moves to get the lube and cover the vibrator he got out before. Isak moves so that Even can see between his legs, his feet flat on the mattress with his knees bent. Even had all his attention on Isak, his hand not moving over his cock while he watched. 

Isak pushes the end of the vibrator into himself. He inches it into himself until the base is resting against him. After Isak has it all in him, he presses a button on the base turning it on. Isak moans in a high voice, arching his back. The was Isak’s body contorts rests the base of the vibrator against the mattress. Isak uses this to his advantage, rocking his hips to move the vibrator in him. He clearly finds the right angle, holding his hips in the same spot his legs trembling.

Even can feel pressure building in the pit of his stomach, he feels like he could almost come just from watching Isak. Even notices Isak has bunched the doona behind his head, propping it up so he can see Even.

“Even, wanna see you come, please let me see. Need it.” Isak whines.

Even moves his hand over himself again. He swipes his thumb over his tip collecting the precise collecting there making the slide of his hand easier. Watching Isak tremble and moan pushes Even over the edge sooner than he is proud of. He makes a mess of his chest, panting heavily.

Isak throws his head back, rocking his hips again as well jacking himself off fast and desperate. Isak comes with a high moan of Even’s name. His limps go slack, Isak just laying spent. His legs are still trembling most likely from overstimulation of the vibrator still going in him.

“You’re so gorgeous Isak.” Even tells him, admiring the scene on his screen.

Isak regains ability to control his limps again, pulling the vibrator out and laying it next to him. He sits up carefully. Even can see his come dripping down his chest with the change in gravity.

“You know what I’ve realised sucks about doing this?” Isak asks in a breathy voice.

“What sucks about this?” Even can’t really see anything that sucks about doing this.

“I can’t cuddle you after.” Isak says.

“Awh baby. That’s actually really cute awh.” Even coos at Isak.

“What ever. I’m going to clean up now and let you go to sleep, I have to go to class in an hour.” Isak says while moving to put things away.

“Okay. I love you, thank you.” Even says sleepily.

“I love you too baby. Good morning.” Isak smiles.

“Goodnight.”

* * *

 

Even was so glad for his and Isak’s Skype call on the Sunday night. He had exams all the next week and the stress relief was really helpful. The good thing about exams week was that it meant that he didn’t have any other classes, the bad thing about exams week was that Isak had exams the same week and it was hard for them to find time to talk.

On Tuesday he showed up to the class for his exam only to find a note stuck on the door telling him the exam had been rescheduled for Friday. Even was so frustrated by this, he had a plane he was supposed to catch Thursday night so he could be in Oslo for Isak’s birthday, but the change in the time for his exam ruined everything.

That night Even called Isak to tell him the news.

“Hi baby, how was your day?” Isak says cheerily over the phone.

“Not great. One of my exams got rescheduled.” Even sighs.

“Oh that’s shit. When is it?” Isak asks.

“Thats the thing, it’s on Friday. If I stay to do it I won’t be able to make it to Oslo for your birthday.” Even says nervously.

“Birthday shmirthday. If you have an exam it doesn’t matter. You’re already making me the happiest boy in the world, even more so that you’re coming home for the summer.” Isak talks in a calm, sweet voice. “I love you so much and I understand how important exams are. Especially because you’re going to an American school. I’ll see you after my birthday and we can celebrate then.”

“If you’re sure. I will stay to do it, I will try to get a flight as soon after my exam as possible. It’s from nine to ten, so I could get a flight for that Friday hopefully.” Even is relieved that Isak is okay that Even won’t be there for his birthday. “Thank you for being so supportive of me baby boy.”

“I’ll always support you Even.”


	9. Chapter Nine - Holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept thinking about how much I hate planes today omg. I hate landing in them even more like they shake so much it feels like they’re going to explode.  
> WARNINGS:  
> Smut, Kinda weird thing about being claimed again??

Even’s plane touches down exactly on the turn to 21.00. Even has to use all of his self control not jumping out of his seat and running off the plane. He knows that Isak is inside the building he can see out of his window and that just means he wants to run off as soon as he can even more.

Even is glad he had a seat close to the front of the plane, meaning he was able to grab his backpack and get off the plane fairly quickly. He was impatient all through customs, until finally, finally, he was able to walk through the doors keeping him and Isak apart.

As soon as he saw Isak his feet took off running, he barely registered the fact that Isak was running towards him as well until they crashed into each other. Even wrapped his arms tight around Isak’s waist. Isak had his arms around Even’s neck, his face shoved into his neck.

“I missed you so much holy crap. Let’s never go that long without seeing each other again.” Isak says into Even’s neck.

“Three months is too long. Never again.” Even agrees.

He pulls back, making enough space between them so he can pull Isak into a desperate kiss. The kiss fits everything both boys need in this moment. It’s sweet and loving at the same time as hot and needy. Even feels like he’s coming home for real.

“I missed you so much.” Isak repeats, holding Even’s face lightly between his hands.

“You don’t have to miss me now. I’m right here, all the way until September.” Even told him softly.

They pulled out of their hug, Isak taking Even’s hand and lacing their fingers straight away. They walked out to the tram stop, not needing to wait long for the tram that would get them to their apartment arriving not long after they get there.

“What did you do for your birthday?” Even asks after they’d found seats on the mostly empty tram.

“Not a lot, got myself a hazelnut latte from KB because I thought I deserved it. I had dinner with mum and dad which went about as well as it sounds like it would. The boys came over after and told me I was being lame for not going out with them and drinking on my birthday, I just wanted to sleep really.” Isak recounts his previous day.

“I’m really sorry I wasn’t here for your birthday baby.” Even says sincerely.

“It’s okay. I can think of some ways for you to make it up to me.” Isak smiles coyly.

“Mm, I’m sure I’d be more than willing to make it up to you.” Even raising his eyebrows.

The tram ride feels like it’s a lot shorter than usual, Isak and Even getting to their apartment quicker than they expected.

“I feel like we need to celebrate you being home.” Isak says after the boys have discarded their coats and shoes at the door.

“Sex or wine?” Even asks, knowing Isak means one of the two.

“Wine first, then sex.” Isak decides.

“Sounds like a plan.” Even smiles at Isak before turning to walk to their kitchen.

He pours them both a glass of red wine, taking them to the living room where Isak is already seated on the couch. They both sip on their drinks, talking about things that had happened in the past few weeks as well as things they might do during the holidays.

“I’d love to tell you we can spend all the holidays here together and not bother seeing anyone else, but I’ve got to see my parents at some point. Mum said she won’t bother us for my first week here but after she wants to see me. She joked about us spending the whole time having sex, it was uncomfortable.” Even shudders remembering how awkward he felt during that conversation.

“Well if I get my way she won’t be wrong.” Isak grins cheekily.

Even put his half empty glass down on the coffee table, knowing he won’t finish it. Isak puts his empty glass down, taking Even’s and finishing it quickly.

“Woah, I knew I’d annoy you at some point but I really didn’t expect you to need to be drunk to be around me right away.” Even jokes.

“You’re just that obnoxious.” Isak smiles, moving over to Even.

Isak kisses Even, hungry for more. Even moves back on the couch without breaking the kiss, pulling Isak’s leg over him so Isak is straddling him. Their kisses turn frantic, Isak biting Even’s bottom lip lightly. Isak starts rocking his hips against Even’s, their couch making a god awful sound beneath them.

“Baby, let’s move to our room okay? That way if you get tired you don’t need to walk all the way there after.” Even is already standing up, holding onto Isak’s legs and hoisting him up to carry him to their room.

Once in their room, Even carefully lays Isak down on the bed hovering over him. Even kisses Isak hard again, licking into his mouth as soon as Isak parts his lips. Even is already hard and desperate for Isak now, but he needs to control himself. He wants this to be all for Isak.

“Is there anything in particular you want baby boy?” Even asks, pulling away a little breathless.

“Is it selfish if I say I want you to worship me? Make me come more than once?” Isak asks shyly.

“Not selfish baby, will do anything for you.” Even pulls Isak’s shirt over his head while talking.

Even moves to start kissing down Isak’s neck.

“Ooh!” Isak interupts Even, “I also want marks. Anywhere, please. Want you to claim me tonight.”

Even complies to Isak’s wishes, working on a group of hickeys under his left ear and down the side of his throat. Isak lays fairly still, groaning occasionally at the feeling of Even’s mouth. Even makes his way down Isak’s body further, kissing wetly down his toro to the waistband of his jeans. Even pulls back and moves back up to Isak’s face to kiss him again. When Even pulls away, he moves to the bedside drawer to grab lube out and put it on the bed next to them.

Even kissing down the same trail as before, stopping to take each of Isak’s nipples into his mouth, circling his tongue around them softly. Isak moans softly, hands tangling in Even’s hair while Even finishes kissing down his trail. Even works on undoing the buckle of Isak’s pants before pushing both his pants and boxers down and off his legs. Even drops the pants onto the floor, shuffling so he was laying with Isak’s legs over his shoulders.

Even takes a hold of Isak’s cock, running his hand over it a few times before pressing a kiss to the tip. Even looks up at Isak, checking that it’s okay before taking the head of Isak’s dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue around. Even moans softly at the taste of Isak on his tongue, something he really did not know he was missing up until this point.

Even relishes in the sounds of Isak’s high moans while working his lips over Isak, taking him as deep as he can into his mouth while stroking slowly over what he can’t fit. Even bobs his head rhythmically, quickly getting Isak off for the first time for the night. Even tries hard not to moan when Isak starts coming down his throat, not wanting the mess to leak out of his mouth. Even keeps swallowing around him, working Isak through his orgasm. Even pulls of when Isak pulls at his hair signalling that he is now too oversensitive for Even to continue.

“Wish I could make you come one time for every year you’ve been alive.” Even tells him.

“Maybe not all tonight, but we can try for twenty this week.” Isak offers as a counter option.

“Mm, sounds worth it.” Even shuffles down further, pushing Isak’s legs up.

Even starts working on getting Isak off for a second time by licking a strip from behind Isak’s balls, to where he can circle around his rim. Isak reacts to this by moaning high and loud while he legs shake. Even keeps licking at him, pushing his tongue in slightly.

“Ev, need your fingers please.” Isak whines.

Even pulls away from eating Isak out, grabbing the lube he’d gotten earlier to coat his fingers. Carefully he pushes one finger into Isak, keeping it still once it’s all the way in.

“Move please Even. Please.” Isak begs.

“Okay baby boy, I’ve got you baby.” Even says soothingly.

Even slides his finger almost all the way out before pushing in with a small amount of force. He leans in to lick around his finger while thrusting it in, trying different angles until Isak is letting out loud moans and he knows he’s found where he’s been looking for. Even pulls his finger out all the way before pushing two back in, continuing to lick around Isak’s rim.

Even gets Isak off for a second time with his fingers pressed deep into him, rubbing against his prostate, and his tongue circling around them. Isak comes over his stomach with a growl of Even’s name.

“Need a minute, then want you in me.” Isak pants out.

“Okay baby.” Even gets off the bed, taking off his clothes before laying on the bed again.

“M gonna ride you, okay?” Isak asks.

“If you want to baby.” Even hopes Isak really wants to, Even loves when Isak rides him so much.

“Course I do. Just need a minute to be okay with it.” Isak says.

He rolls over so he is laying on his stomach, now onto of Even. He kisses Even lazily for a few minutes before he changes position to be straddling Even. Even watches as Isak pulls away, grabbing the lube and coats Even’s dick in it.

“Fuck, can’t wait to be in you baby.” Even moans, the feeling of Isak’s hand on him so relieving.

Isak positions himself so that he is hovering over Even’s cock, holding it so it’s resting at his rim. Isak sinks down onto him quicker than Even expected. He sits still for a minute or so, Even’s eyes rolling back in his head at the overwhelming feeling of Isak around him.

When Isak starts rocking his hips experimentally Even can almost feel his body heat up 20º. Isak works his way up to bouncing on Even’s dick, leaning forward to rest his hands on Even’s chest. Both boys letting out loud moans and shouts of each others names.

Even feels like he’s going to come too soon, he needs Isak to come first though. Even wraps a hand around Isak, using Isak’s momentum to jack him off in time to Isak’s bouncing. Isak comes soon after, coming on Even’s stomach. Isak continues bouncing on Even, bringing him closer and closer. When Even comes he yells Isak’s name, holding his hips down against him until he’s completely done.

“Fuck Isak. You’re amazing.” Even pants when Isak moves off him.

“I’m also tired.” Isak says, making Even laugh lightly.

Even moves to get under the covers, holding them up for Isak to move under as well. They can deal with the mess in the morning, right now Even wants nothing more than to fall asleep with Isak in his arms.

* * *

 

Even wakes up with Isak in his arms and it’s the best feeling in the world. He’d forgotten how good it is to be awake and have Isak next to him, knowing that Isak had been with him all night. Even tries to not be creepy and just look at Isak, but it feels near impossible to do anything else.

“I know you’re staring at me.” Isak says without opening his eyes.

“Yeah? Is that a problem?” Even grins at Isak’s sleepy voice.

“No, definitely not a problem.” Isak snuggles further into Even’s chest.

Even stretches his arm to reach past Isak and grab his phone. He opens his phone to messages from his mum.

“Hey baby are you alright if we go to my parents for dinner tonight? Dads going away for work tomorrow for a couple weeks.” Even asks Isak in a quiet voice.

“Yeah that okay. I haven’t seen your mum in ages.” Isak finally opens his eyes, smiling up at Even.

“We’ve got to be there at 19.00.” Even tells him.

“Perfect amount of time to not get out of bed and do nothing all day.” Isak pushes Even so he’s laying on his back, rolling on top of him as well.

Isak kisses Even softly. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Even smiles. “Shit, saying that at the same time almost gives me chills.”

Their day is spent mostly in bed. They have get up to have a shower at 18.00. Their shower being completely PG, complete with washing each other’s hair and sweet short kisses.

Isak and Even are now standing outside Even’s parents place, waiting for someone to open the door. Even had knocked about three minutes ago, but the only response they’d gotten to the knocking was Even’s parents asking the other to open the door because their hands were full.

Eventually Even’s mum opens the door, wiping her hands on her pants.

“Boys! Hi. Sorry it’s such a mess in here, today has been a little hectic.” Liv ushers them into the apartment, hugging both of them once they’ve made it through the front door.

“Hi mum, how are you?” Even asks, smiling a typical Even smile.

“I’m great lovely, you look good. You don’t come home enough.” Liv goes from cheerful and light, to serious in the middle of talking.

“Yeah I know, already had Isak tell me off about that.” Even looks back at Isak, who unsurprisingly is rolling his eyes.

“Hi Liv! You’re completely right about Even not coming home often enough.” Isak greets her, moving to hug her as well.

“Can see he’s already treating you well.” Liv laughs, pointing at Isak’s neck.

Isak turns bright red while Even just whines at his mum. “Muum, please don’t. Not now.”

“I hate you.” Isak says through his teeth.

“You asked me to.” Even points out.

“Shut up.” Isak walks further into the apartment, leaving Even and his mother alone.

“It’s good to see you again really Even. I’m also glad to see that you and Isak are doing well.” Liv smiles brightly at Even.

Dinner goes smoothly with only minimal teasing from Even’s parents about Isak’s neck, which quite frankly looks a bit like he had been mauled. When the boys get back to their own place they’re both tired and full, opting to just go to bed now rather than stay up until a more reasonable hour.

* * *

 

Unfortunately the months fly by and before they know it, it’s the last night they have together before Even has to leave. Isak of course picks this night to bring up a fairly odd topic.

“Hey baby, what’s your opinion on open relationships?” He asks randomly in the middle of dinner.

“I’m not sure. Never tried it so I don’t really have an opinion.” Even shrugs.

“Do you think you’d want to try it?” Isak asks, pushing the pasta he has around the bowl.

“I’m not sure. I love you a lot and I trust you more than anything. I don’t really think I want anything more than you.” Even tries to think about it, he’s not sure if he could have that kind of relationship with Isak.

“I read a thing about it being good for long distance relationships, like for stress relief or whatever.” Isak says.

“Is this you saying you want to do that? For us to have an open relationship?” Even isn’t sure how he feels about it.

“I’m not sure. It’s just been on my mind a lot this week. It’s going to be weird to go from getting each other off every night for three months to not at all for who knows how long. Maybe it would be good for us?” Isak sounds nervous.

“We can try it maybe? I don’t really know if I’d want to have sex with anyone but you while still with you. Is there someone in particular you’re thinking of sleeping with?” Even doesn’t care if Isak is, he just wants to know.

“No, I was more thinking for you really, if you wanted to sleep with someone. I just wanted you to know it’s okay if you do and that it won’t change us, it won’t mean that I love you any less.” Isak tells him.

“Do you really think you can deal with that? Remember when you punched Mikael because you thought about the fact that we’d kissed.” Even doesn’t want Isak to get upset with him if he does sleep with someone.

“I punched him because of what he did to you after you kissed. I don’t know if I will deal with it well that’s why I’m saying try, not make it permanent.” Isak says, Even can see nothing but raw honesty in his eyes.

“Okay. Will you promise that if you’re not comfortable with it anymore that you’ll talk to me about it?” Even needs for Isak to promise him this, even if Isak doesn’t see this promise through at least Even did ask him.

“Okay. I will tell you if I’m uncomfortable. The only other thing I want really is for you to tell me if you do sleep with someone, not just because of the fact that I’d like to know, but like also health reasons. I’d like to know if we need to start using condoms when we have sex again or not, also if there’s the chance of like a girl getting pregnant or whatever.” Isak says.

“Yes, that makes sense. I’ll tell you all that stuff if you want me to. If I did sleep with someone else theres no way I’d do it without a condom because that’s really unsafe. I want you to tell me too though, okay?” Even asks.

“Yes of course. I’d tell you anything.” Isak promises.

They don’t talk about it more that night, being occupied with getting the most out of their last night together before Even left. Even just hopes that it goes well and doesn’t end up making things worse for him and Isak.

* * *

 

There are tears at the airport again this time. It’s so much harder for Even to leave after being with Isak for three months. They stand hugging each other until the last minute, Even kissing Isak passionately before having to leave.

“Can you promise me one more thing?” Isak asks in a small voice.

“Yeah, what baby?” Even isn’t sure what Isak is asking.

“Don’t kiss anyone else.” Isak has tears in his eyes.

“I won’t. You’re the only person in the whole world I want to be kissing. Even if I’m with someone else I know I’ll still want it to be you.” Even holds Isak’s face between his hands softly.

“Thank you baby.” Isak says, closing his eyes as Even presses three soft kisses to his lips.

“I love you.” Even whispers.

“I love you so much.” Isak says quietly.

Even can hear Isak sniffle when he turns away to walk through security. It breaks his heart that he’s leaving again. He hates it so much, but he knows he’d be kicking himself if he didn’t go.


	10. Chapter Ten - Arrangement Guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is wild sorry. Also talking in other languages while drunk is really hard, my great aunt spoke French as her mother tongue and she couldn’t talk English if she’d drunk anything, I can’t speak French if I’ve been drinking.  
> WARNINGS:  
> Even sleeps with a girl if you’re not okay with that, skip this chapter. It happens between the astrix. It will be talked about in the next one too.

Even doesn’t really know how it happens but he does know that he regrets it before he’s even done it. He’s leaving the club with the cute brunette from his class after spending the night at a bar with a group from his class. It’s safe to say Even is drunk and desperate.

He takes her back to his dorm room, where Jakob is awake and on the couch.

“Woah, woah, woah. Even, you have a boyfriend and I’m not gonna let you go and fuck that up right here and now.” Jakob says getting up off the couch, standing in the doorway of Even’s room stopping him getting in there.

“No, it’s okay. We talked about it. It’s fine.” Even smiles, lifting up his hand to high five Jakob.

“Nope. I’m not letting you break that kids heart. You don’t want to break that kids heart either Even.” Jakob isn’t budging, this annoys Even.

“Here look, I’ll prove it.” Even pulls his phone out of his pocket, calling Isak straight away.

Even puts him on speaker.

“Baby! Jakob doesn’t believe you’re okay with it.” Even says in Norwegian to Isak.

“Even, what are you calling me about.” Isak asks back.

“There’s a girl and Jakob isn’t letting me in my room because he thinks I’m gonna break your heart.” Even explains. He thinks it’s much easier to keep speaking Norwegian when drunk.

“Baby can you give Jakob your phone for me?” Isak asks.

“But English is hard.” Even wines.

“I know it’s hard. Here just let me talk to him okay? I’ll get him to let you in your room.” Isak says calmly.

Even just hands his phone to Jakob.

“Hi Jakob, it’s Isak. Even and I have talked about this and it is okay.” Even smiles at Isak’s English accent. He thinks it’s too cute.

“Okay. As long as you’re sure you’re okay with it.” Jakob sighs.

“I am. Just make sure he has some kind of protection because I’m too young to be a dad.” Isak jokes.

“Okay Isak. I’m going to give you back to your boyfriend now.” Jakob hands the phone back to Even moving out of his doorway.

“Thank you baby. You’re the best person I know.” Even says happily.

“I know I am. I will talk to you later when you’re awake and sober. I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye baby!” Even didn’t get to finish while Isak hung up.

“So you have a boyfriend?” The girl asks Even. Even tries hard to remember her name but is coming up with nothing.

“Yeah, but we have an agreement.” Even tells her. Maybe it’s a Amy?

“Okay. So he’s fine with you sleeping with me?” She asks.

“He’s fine with it, I just can’t kiss you.” Even tells her.

“That sounds reasonable. I don’t wanna kiss another guys man.” She laughs.

“But you’ll sleep with me?” Even cocks his head.

“I mean you said it’s okay and you’re really hot.” She blushes lightly, Even thinks it’s really cute.

*****

* * *

 

Even moves closer to her, sliding his hands up her sides.

“What do you say we get out of these clothes and just spend some time making each other feel good?” Even knows he sounds cheesy, but his brain can’t come up with anything better, especially not in English.

“I think that’s a good idea.” The girl says again.

“Wait I need to check first. Your names Amy right?” Even asks, standing up straighter.

“Haha, yes my names Amy. And you’re Evan?” Amy asks.

“Close. Even. Slightly different.” Even corrects.

“Well I’m glad you told me.” She says, putting her hands over Even’s and sliding them over her sides again.

Even takes this as an invitation to take off her shirt. He pulls it over her head easily, dropping it to the floor near their feet. Amy follows Even, taking off his shirt and letting it pile up on the floor. Even moves pushing her back onto his bed. Amy shuffles up the bed, laying on the pillows. Even stays further down the bed, laying between her legs with his head near her stomach.

“Is this okay?” He asks with his fingers resting on the buckle of her jeans.

“Yes, definitely, yes.” She says enthusiastically.

Even works on undoing her shorts, pulling them and her underwear down together, dumping them with the rest of their clothes on the floor. Even looks up at her one more time to check that it really is okay.

“I haven’t done this in a couple years so sorry if I’m shit.” Even tells her before shuffling down.

He starts of slow, broad licks over her clit. Lightly circling his tongue around it. Even variates pressure, flicking his tongue from side to side. He looks up again before proceeding.

“Is this okay?” He asks, resting the tips of two fingers at her entrance.

“Yes, yes.” She pants.

Even moves his fingers away, sucking on them for a minute just to make sure they’re wet and he doesn’t hurt her. When he pushes them into her it’s strange and he isn’t expecting how easy it is, used to the resistance he gets when fingering Isak.

Even moves to an admittedly awkward angle to continue working his tongue over her clit while thrusting his fingers. Even thinks that the way she is making noises and how she’s grabbing his hair is wrong and it doesn’t sit right in Even’s stomach. However, Even’s drunk brain pushes it aside, trying to convince himself that it’s just because it’s his first time being with a girl in years.

“Even,” Amy pulls up on Even’s hair, signalling him to look up at her again, “I need to know now, are you going to fuck me or is this how things are going down?”

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Even asks. He’s not sure if it’ll work or anything. He’s also scared of offending her if he thinks about Isak.

“It would be nice if you did, but if you’re not comfortable with it then I don’t want you to.” She says. Even appreciates that she’s thinking about how he feels as well.

“I’ll do it. I just don’t want to offend you if I think of Isak or whatever.” Even tells her honestly.

“I won’t be upset. It’s honestly been to long since I’ve done anything with anyone.” Amy says.

Even decides he’s gonna do it. He might as well if he’s gotten this far. Carefully he pulls his fingers out of her, putting them in his mouth to clean them off. He gets off the bed and goes to his drawer which pretty much only has shit he uses for getting off in it. He has to shuffle through some stuff to find a condom, instinctively he grabs lube as well. Even though he’s about to sleep with a girl and lube isn’t always necessary it’s good to have incase.

Even takes off his sweatpants and boxers going back over to the bed, stoking himself he kneels on the bed.

“Okay, this is gonna sound like I’m just saying this to be nice but fuck you’re bigger than I expected.” Amy says, eyeing Even’s dick.

“Do you still want to do this?” He asks.

“Fuck yes.” She say eagerly.

Even gets to work opening the condom and rolling it over his dick. “Fuck this is a weird question, but do you want me to like put extra lube on this or whatever?” He asks. It’s almost uncomfortable for him to have to.

“I think it should be fine.” Amy says.

Even just nods, hovering over her now. Amy spreads her legs to accommodate Even better. Even steadies his dick, pushing in carefully. He bottoms out faster than he’s used to, still waiting for the okay to move. Soon Amy is almost begging him to.

Even’s thrusts are rough and fast, aiming to get them both off quickly. Amy is gasping and raking her nails down Even’s back. It feels strange and foreign almost to Even. Even thinks too much and ends up comparing everything he’s feeling to how he feels with Isak.

For a start he doesn’t also have Isak’s scent around him. It’s so strange. He then thinks about how different being inside a girl is compared to being inside Isak. Even also isn’t sure what he should do with is hands. He knows if it was with Isak he should be using a hand to jack Isak off while he’s fucking him. He instead rubs his thumb over Amy’s clit, which he picks up that she’s enjoying by how her moans pick up.

It’s over soon after Even starts doing this. He can feel Amy tightening around him and it pushes him over the edge. His orgasm feels different with Amy. The only other time he can compare it to is when he hooked up with a guy for the first time and it was completely unemotional. He knows that his orgasms are always better with people he feels things for, even more so when it’s with someone he loves.

Even pulls out and moves off Amy. He ties the condom dumping it in the trash before sitting on the end of his bed.

* * *

*****

“Are you okay?” Amy asks.

“I feel like I just cheated on my boyfriend.” Even says slowly as he realises that is what the feeling in the pit of his stomach is. Guilt.

“I thought you had an agreement?” She asks.

“We do. But it’s new.” Even explains.

“I know I’m pretty much a stranger but I think you should talk to him about that, so you don’t end up feeling cheated on if he sleeps with someone else.” Amy tells Even.

Even thinks about it for a minute. He wishes he could have known that he’d feel like this after sleeping with someone else. If he had there would be no way he’d agree to the arrangement he and Isak had. Right now all he wants to do is go to Oslo and tell Isak in person how sorry he is and that Isak doesn’t deserve this to happen to him, even though he said it was okay.

Amy leaves. Even would like to say she snuck out while he was asleep but she didn’t. She told him she couldn’t stay there while Even was beating himself up about what happened. Even didn’t end up sleeping. He just stared at the roof, thinking about how on earth he’s going to tell Isak what he’s feeling.


	11. Chapter Eleven - Why won't you talk to me? (You're /not/ the worst.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last chapter missed the mark with a lot of people, and I think I need to explain some things.   
> That chapter is based off something that happened in my life, I was sort of in a relationship that was a bit more friends with benefits who didn't want to admit feelings, and I slept with someone else and the guilt didn't get in until after. I was drunk when it happened and it took away my ability to make rational decisions. I've had people say being drunk wouldn't mean Even would do something when he feels bad about it, but that is not true. He didn't think about the future he just thought in the moment and that is why it didn't set in until after. This chapter goes into a bit more depth about how Even is feeling crap about the situation and it shows a little how I dealt with the situation, but changes to have a better ending than what happened with me. I'm not comfortable explaining all that happened to people just so this story makes sense, but Even does manage things better than I did.

Even didn’t want to answer. He needed to not answer. Maybe if he didn’t answer ever Isak would forget about him and it would be okay.

Even couldn’t help but let the guilt hang heavy over his head. It wasn’t okay what he did. He shouldn’t have let himself do that. He knows that Isak and him had talked about it and Isak had said it was okay but it felt like cheating and that is just as bad.

Even hated even more the fact that he had called Isak. He can’t believe he forced Isak into that situation. Even should have listened to Jakob.

“Even you need to get out of bed.” Jakob says standing in his doorway.

“I went to my classes, I ate a sandwich. There’s no reason.” Even says. That’s been his checklist for the past three days. Classes, food, stay in bed.

“You need to get your ass out of bed and call your boyfriend. He’s worried.” Jakob tells him.

“How would you know if he’s worried?” Even really doesn’t know how Jakob would know. Even’s phone is under his pillow.

“I know because he went to the effort of looking up my phone number to text me and ask if you’re okay.” Jakob tells him.

Even feels a flash of hurt run through him, he hates himself for making Isak feel like that. But he knows if he talks to Isak he’ll only make it so much worse.

“Even, he’s serious about coming here. You need to talk to him. You’re going back to Oslo in a week and you live with him. It’s going to be shit for both of you if you don’t call him now.” Jakob lectures him.

“Do you think he’ll be upset?” Even says in a small insecure voice.

“Not as upset as he is now. You’re hurting him by ignoring him.” Jakob says bluntly. “He’s hurt right now, andfor a stupid reason Even. You had an agreement and you need to talk to him because it is not okay for you to sit around and mope, not talking to him, just because you feel like you’re in the wrong right now. You need to call him because he needs you.”

“He’s asleep now. I will call him when I know he’s awake.” Even says.

“No you won’t. He’s not asleep either. He’s been texting me for the past hour.” Jakob unlocks his phone to show Even.

“If you don’t talk to him he’s going to get on a plane and come here to talk to you. He’s worried about you Even. You need to talk to him.” Jakob tells him. Even thinks he sounds like a broken record but it makes sense.

“Okay. I will call him.” Even sighs in defeat. He’ll explain why he can’t talk to Isak and he’ll understand, hopefully get angry and not want Event to talk to him.

Jakob stays standing in Even’s room while he calls Isak. Isak picks up on the second ring.

“Even! Shit you called.” Even can hear that Isak’s been crying by his voice. This breaks Even, sobs and tears being forced out of him.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay Even. I’m not mad remember? I love you and we said we’d try. Clearly this didn’t work, and that’s okay. We learnt from it. I love you so much Even, and it’s okay.” Isak speaks in a soothing voice.

“I’m so sorry Isak. I can’t believe I did that. Especially to you. I’m so sorry. I love you so much Isak.” Even cries.

“I know baby. I know you love me. It’s okay. I promise it’s okay. I promise that when you come home next week it will be okay. I promise that we are okay and this doesn’t mean I love you any less.” Isak says softly.

“I am so sorry Issy. I really am.” Even apologises.

“I know you’re sorry love. Do you want to stay on the phone with me while you go to sleep?” Isak offers.

“No baby. It’s okay. I need to sleep and so do you. I’m coming home in four days.” Even tells him.

“Okay. Even, I love you so much. We both need to sleep now okay?” Isak says, yawning a little to the end of his sentence.

“Goodnight Isak. I really love you so much and I am so so sorry.” Even says sadly.

“Good morning Even. I love you, and you don’t need to be sorry. You haven’t done anything wrong.” Isak reassured him before hanging up the phone.

Even does sleep that night. He doesn’t feel any better in the morning. He still feels like he’s betrayed Isak in the worst way possible and doesn’t know how he can ever make it up to him.

Even goes through his days like someone else is controlling his body, just mind stuck on Isak constantly. He packs up his stuff into the bags he has. He needs to take it all to Norway with him, he will have a new room next year.

On the day that Even is leaving he boards the plane mindlessly. He sits down and is stuck next to a mother and small baby. He offers to swap seats with her so she can have an aisle seat when she will inevitably need to get up for her child. He spends the whole ride with his earphones in, not paying attention to the music playing, while staring out the window.

He doesn’t freak out during the landing which is a new development. He doesn’t fully register the fact that he’d just flown home until he is stood face to face with Isak in the airport. Isak hugs Even tightly, making him drop his bags to wrap his own arms around Isak. Even immediately bursts into tears, mumbling ‘I’m sorry’s into Isak’s shoulder.

Even and Isak stand there for ten minutes for finally letting go and looking at each other with sad eyes. It’s only then when Even notices Jonas standing next to them patiently, looking around trying not to invade on their moment. Even greets him quickly before grabbing his bags again, Isak insisting on taking one of them. They sit in the back of Jonas’s mum’s car while Jonas drives them to their apartment. Later Even texts Jonas and thanks him for staying with Isak again.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Home visits fix broken hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping this is starting to make more sense and people understand why Even is feeling shit and blaming himself.   
> WARNINGS:  
> Discussions about sex and anxiety around sex.

Even is sitting on the couch staring at the wall thinking about what he needs to say. He knows Isak isn’t mad and he knows Isak isn’t blaming him, but his head is telling him that he has done something wrong. Even doesn’t want to use the fact that he was drunk as an excuse but he knows he wouldn’t have gone through with it if he were sober.

Isak sits down next to him, handing him a cup of tea. Isak puts his hand on Even’s knee, turning to face him.

“Baby, I know you feel bad and I am really sorry that you do. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?” Isak asks in a small insecure voice.

“I don’t know. I’m just disappointed in myself. I thought at the time it would be fine but I feel bad Isak. I hate the fact that it might have hurt you and that I still did it. I wish I could go back and stop myself from ever doing that.” Even says, moving to look at Isak while he talks.

“Even, listen to me.” Isak holds Even’s face between his hands. “I was not hurt by you sleeping with that girl. We had talked about it and agreed to try it. Key word: try. It didn’t work and just ended up upsetting you and making me feel bad that I asked you for this. Clearly it didn’t work for us, and that is okay. We can be completely monogamous and that is okay. You have not done anything wrong and I am proud of you for telling me how you feel really. I am proud of you for being honest and still coming home. I love you so much Even and I am not upset at you for sleeping with her, the only thing that bothers me is that you tried to shut me out. But you did talk to me and that’s okay. You’re in our home and we can make this work.”

Even’s vision was blurry with tears while Isak talked. He knew Isak wasn’t mad at him. He knew that Isak still trusted him, and he knew he needed to talk to Isak more for this to be okay. Even doesn’t know if he can get words out right now, so instead he wraps his arms around Isak’s waist bringing him close and pushing his face into Isak’s neck.

“It’s okay baby. You’re okay, I’m okay.” Isak whispers repeatedly while rubbing his hands over Even’s back. He rocks them slightly.

Even couldn’t speak through the tears, he just let Isak keep rocking him and telling him sweet things to try calm him. Even was sure they were sitting there for at least half an hour before he pulled away and looked at Isak again.

“You know I’m sorry right?” Even asks.

“I do know you’re sorry Even. You don’t need to be, but it’s sweet that you are.” Isak tells him.

“You know you’re the most understanding boyfriend in the world? If you were anyone else you probably wouldn’t be putting up with me still.” Even says honestly.

“I’m not putting up with you. I want to be here with you. I want you to be with me for as long as possible because I love you and you make me the happiest person in the world.” Isak looks sincere, making it hard for Even to doubt him.

“I love you too Isak. More than I probably should. I really don’t ever want to be in this situation again. I know it’s my own fault that I’m in this situation. That just means I have to work out my problems myself. Thank you for caring about me and listening to me even though I am a mess and make it hard for you.” Even almost feels like he could cry again while thinking about how amazing Isak is and how much Isak has supported him this year.

“I don’t think I could love you too much Even. You mean so much to me and there isn’t a whole hell of a lot you could do to make me think any less of you. I am so glad you’re talking to me Even, and it may take time but it will become easier. I promise everything between us will be okay. I am not going to suddenly wake up one day and be mad, I am not going to hate you ever.” Isak looks relaxed after Even had said what he needed, and Isak had finished his own speech.

* * *

 

“How long are you home for?” Isak asks later that night when the boys are laying in bed.

“I’m not one-hundred percent sure yet. I will get an email or letter sometime soon telling me when the semester starts.” Even pushes Isak’s curls behind his left ear while talking.

“Will you be home for Christmas at least?” He asks, pushing he head up into Even’s hand slightly.

“Christmas and New Years. Should be here for both.” Even nods slightly.

“How would you feel about having lunch with my mum on Christmas day? She asked me to ask if you’d come too.” Isak asks in a small voice. Even can feel his heart clench at how adorable it was that Isak was nervous about asking Even this.

“Of course. That’d be really nice baby. Are you alright if we still have dinner at my parents on Christmas Eve?” Even just wants to make sure Isak is still chill with those plans, especially after the last week they’ve had.

“I really want to do that. It was so nice last year when we had dinner with them. It’d be great to do that again.” Isak smiles, a small smile but one none the less.

“I’m excited to see your mum again. She’s really lovely, and she raised the perfect person.” Even says, only half jokingly.

“I swear she likes you more than me. “ Isak scoffs, smiling more now.

“Probably, after all I’m the pretty one.” Even feels warm when Isak laughs at him.

“You really are the pretty one though baby. A great reason for you to be the favourite.” Isak leans forward to bump his nose against Even.s

“Nah, you’re beautiful Isak. You’re the brains and the good looks out of us two.” Even says sincerely.

“What does that make you then?” Isak’s smiles changes to a soft loving one.

“It makes me the chef.” Even beams while he says this.

“The chef, god that is great. I’ve missed you cooking for me.” Isak says excitedly.

“Good thing I’m here for at least another two weeks.” Even smiles.

“It’s a great thing.” Isak’s sentence gets lost between their lips as he shuffles closer to kiss Even. This kiss is sweet and loving. It makes a warmth go through Even, shooting out through all the points where Isak is coming in contact with him. It’s the most at home Even’s ever felt.

* * *

 

Even is confronted with an issue when he wakes up a couple mornings later with typical morning wood. He and Isak hadn’t done anything remotely sexual since Even got back, mostly because of Even’s fear that Isak won’t want him anymore and having to face that rejection.

Even lays there in a mild panic, not knowing what to do at this point. He isn’t sure if he wants for Isak to know he woke up like this. He doesn’t want Isak to feel pressured into doing things with him just because he woke up hard like a fucking teenager.

Even is startled when he feels Isak’s hand rubbing his stomach lightly.

“Morning baby.” Isak says in a croaky, sleep heavy voice.

“Morning.” Even breathes out heavily.

“Are you alright?” Isak sits up a bit to look Even in the eyes.

“I’m not sure.” Even says honestly. If he’s learnt anything recently, it’s that he needs to always be honest with Isak.

“What’s going on in your head right now?” Isak asks.

“I don’t want to sound like a baby.” Even says nervously. He hasn’t said anything to Isak about his nervousness about doing anything remotely sexual with Isak.

“No matter what you say you won’t sound like a baby I promise. Your thoughts and worries are valid Even.” Isak looks at him with complete sincerity.

“I’m scared about doing things with you now. I’m scared that something will get in one of our heads and it will ruin things for us completely. I’m scared you won’t want me anymore because of what I did.” Even sighs, looking away from Isak while he talks. “I’m scared of having sex with you and it’s a bit stupid because we’ve been doing that for years now, but theres a part of my brain that keeps telling me that you won’t want me anymore or that if we do have sex you’ll get upset.”

“Even, you have no idea how much I want you. You’re so sexy to me and you turn me on so much, you have no idea. I promise that if whether you want to have sex or not for a while that my feelings for you won’t change in the slightest. Our relationship is not just sex. It’s also those times where we can sit and talk about nothing for hours, it’s those nights where we ignore the fact that we have finished our dinner and just sit together at the table for hours. It’s being with you and knowing that I am the luckiest boy in the world because you love me. I love you no matter what and that is what really matters.” Isak speaks completely seriously.

“It’s not that I don’t want to have sex. That really is not what this is. It’s just that I don’t want you to feel pressured if you’re uncomfortable just because I want to.” Even tries his best to get across why he’s nervous about this, but he isn’t sure if it makes sense to Isak.

“I would tell you if I was feeling like I had to have sex with you. I can tell you now that I really don’t feel pressured. You’ve never made me do anything I’m not okay with and you always make sure that I’m okay. I don’t want you to feel like we have to have sex, I really don’t want you to. You know it’s okay for us not to right? Until you’re completely comfortable with it again.” Isak links his fingers through Even’s pulling his hand up to kiss the back of it.

“I am comfortable with it as long as you are.” Even says, swiping his thumb over the back of Isak’s hand.

“I am completely comfortable with it baby.” Isak reassures him. “Can I just ask, what’s brought this on all of a sudden?”

“Fuck this is even more embarrassing.” Even says shoving his face into his pillow.

“I won’t judge you, you know?” Isak says with complete honesty.

“It makes me sound like a teenager.” Even blushes.

“You’re only twenty-two Even, you were a teenager not that long ago. I’m only twenty so that only means I’d be worse.” Isak laughs lightly at the end of his sentence.

“I woke up with a fucking boner. And that made me go like ‘Shit what do I do now?’ which lead to thinking about how bad I would feel if you woke up and noticed and then I thought about how I’ve sort of avoided having sex with you since I came back because I was scared that you’d not want to.” Even explains, blushing more and more.

“Baby,” Isak drags out the word. “You should’ve just let me find out. I could’ve given you a good morning blowjob.” He smiles cheekily at Even.

“I’m gonna be honest, that sounds amazing. However I don’t know if we should rush into this again. Maybe just because it might be easier for us both if we don’t.” Even is still not sure that Isak would be completely fine with it.

“Are you saying that because you don’t want to or if you don’t think I’ll want to?” Isak asks.

“Sometimes I hate that you know me so well.” Even huffs.

“Can I tell you something?” Isak asks.

“Sure.” Even has no idea where Isak going with this.

“There’s only one thing I want more than to have you in my mouth right now, and that’s to have you in me properly.” Isak grinds his hips into Even’s thigh to prove his point.

“Shit. You’re completely sure?” Even asks, he decides this is the final time that he will ask and if Isak says he does then Even is not going to stop him.

“I am one-hundred percent sure. I am so sure.” Isak nods.

Even doesn’t say anything, he just moves to kiss Isak. This kiss starts off soft and progressively gets more heated the longer they are kissing. Isak moves to hover over Even, rocking his hips desperately. Isak kisses down Even’s torso stopping at the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down just enough to get Even’s dick out and get his mouth on him.

Isak gets Even off skilfully, and gets himself off by grinding into the mattress while giving Even the best head he has given in months.

* * *

 

Christmas flies past them. Dinner at the Bech Næsheim’s is warm and comforting. Board games and wine are definitely something Even enjoys so much more with Isak. Liv and Isak being a pro team at pictonary, winning over Shane and Even who are the artists of the family.

Lunch is a little different. They pick up Isak’s mum and take her to a small café. She gives them both a box of gingerbread cookies. It’s a different kind of comforting, it’s like Even is welcomed into another family. He loves watching Isak interact with his mother. He admires how far they both have come.

On New Years Eve Even gives Isak a gift he’d forgotten for christmas. He admits that the idea might be a little strange to Isak, but the thin silver chain with their first initials turns out to be something Isak loves.

Even leaves on the 17th, without Isak again. Their time at the airport is as emotional as the first time they parted ways. Isak has tears in his eyes still, admitting to Even that he hates seeing him leave. Even’s hear shatters hearing that. He tells Isak that he hates leaving just as much. When Even is on the plane he lets himself cry finally, feeling dizzy almost at the feeling inside hating that he’s leaving Isak just as much as he did when he started school in America.


	13. Chapter Thirteen - In this for the long run. (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part! If you’ve read to here thank you so much. It means so much to me. This chapter is a little jumpy as it starts off three years after the last chapter.  
> WARNINGS:  
> Smut

Isak pretty much jumps into Even’s arms. Even embraces it, turning them around in a circle. He puts Isak carefully back on the ground.

“Shit I missed you.” Isak said panting from the exertion of running.

“I miss you too fuck. I hate that we hardly talked this last week.” Even squeezes Isak tighter.

“We had finals. It’s okay Even. We’re together now.” Isak smiles at him.

“You’re here. That feels so good to say.” Even grins wildly.

“I’m here. And guess what!” Isak says excitedly.

“What?” Even humours him.

“When I go home you’re coming with me and staying.” Isak looks as if he is about to burst into tears at the thought.

“I am. I’m coming home permanently now.” Even notices his own vision blurring with tears.

Even takes Isak back to his dorm and is ecstatic to see his roommate is not home.

“You know what this means?” Even wriggles his eyebrows.

“Celebratory sex?” Isak smirks.

“Celebratory sex.” Even laughs. He loves that Isak still does that after so many years.

“Gotta make my gorgeous graduate feel good.” Isak smiles before kissing Even hotly.

In no time their clothes are off and Isak has two fingers inside Even. Even is whining, rocking his hips onto Isak’s fingers.

“Baby, ready. Need you in my now.” He says between moans.

“You sure you can deal with it?” Isak checks.

Even has to think about it for a minute. He knows Isak is thicker than the toy he’d been using for the past couple months.

“One more finger.” Even decides.

“Thought so.” Isak laughs lightly, pushing another finger in beside the two already in him.

He works at stretching Even more. Even can feel every movement of his fingers as he twists and scissors them. Even is amazed at how different it feels from when he does it himself. He’s missed having Isak do this more than he thought he would.

“You alright with it now?” Isak asks.

“Please.” Even nods rapidly. 

“Do you want me to use a condom? I don’t know if we’ll have time to wash the sheets.” Isak asks pulling his fingers out carefully, Even still winces at the empty feeling.

“Don’t bother. If they’re still dirty tomorrow we can just wash them back home.” Even realises it’s a little gross as he says it.

“Okay sure. You’re dealing with that mess though.” Isak moves to grab he lube again, squirting some into his palm and spreading it over his dick. Even watches infascination.

Isak hovers over Even again, holding his body up with one hand while the other guides himself into Even. Even’s breath stutters while Isak is pushing inside him. Even feels so full when Isak has bottomed out. He feels stretched and complete. It’s comforting in a weird way.

Isak starts off with short hard thrusts before shifting to long deep thrusts. The angle is perfect for Even, Isak directly hitting his prostate. Even drags his nails down Isak’s back, undoubtedly leaving red lines down his back.

Isak pulls out of Even, confusing him momentarily. Isak pulls at Even’s hips, signalling him to turn over. Even rolls onto his stomach, pushing up onto his knees while his face is squished against the mattress. Isak pushes back into Even, picking up a hard fast pace. Even arches his back, forcing Isak to be back at a perfect angle. Even is indulging in how amazing this feels for him. He really has a thing for being fucked from behind, but Isak normally prefers to be able to see him properly. Even knows Isak is fucking him like this just for him.

“Fuck fuck, Isak, so good.” Even all but shouts.

Even can feel the heat building in the pit of his stomach while Isak’s thrusts are still at a brutal pace. Even fists the sheets hard, moaning as the feeling of Isak inside him becomes more and more intense. Even knows what’s coming and he’s shocked. He’s never came just from being fucked before, but he’s sure if Isak keeps up what he’s doing he is going to.

Even feels like his body temperature had doubled, his entire body shaking. Isak thrust in deeper, hands gripping Even’s hips hard. Even comes and its a shock to him. He can feel himself clenching around Isak while yelling his name. He can also feel when Isak joins him, coming deep inside him. Even moans at the sensation. Isak carefully pulls out of him, falling onto the bed next to him.

“Fuck.” Is all Even can say.

“That’s never happened before. I didn’t know you could do that.” Isak sounds amazed.

“You’ve done it a bunch of times.” Even points out.

“Yeah but you haven’t.” Isak sounds proud almost.

“No, I hadn’t.”

* * *

 

Even’s graduation is long and boring. Even pouts throughout most of it because he didn’t realise he couldn’t sit next to Isak. He can see Isak and his parents from where he’s sitting though. He keeps getting distracted, looking back at Isak. So much so that he almost misses when his line gets called up to collect his diploma.

When his name is called and he walks up the stage he sees Isak standing, clapping and cheering for him. Even’s heart jumps a bit. He poses for a picture with the presenter and his diploma before rushing off the stage back down to his seat.

The ceremony is closed about twenty minutes later and Even goes straight to where Isak and his parents where. Isak holds his arms out for Even to fall into a hug. Isak pulls back, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek.

“How’s my university graduate?” Liv asks smiling excitedly at him.

“So glad it’s over.” Even laughs. Isak squeezes his waist.

“We need photos!” Isak says, moving away from Even. “You guys first. You gotta do the American family photo. Like with you guys on either side of Even. Here I’ll take it.”

Isak takes Shane’s camera, stepping back to frame the shot before taking a series of photos.

“You’ve got to get one with him too Isak.” Shane tells him taking his camera back.

Isak walks back to Even, taking his waist again. They take a couple photos smiling together and one where Isak is kissing Even’s cheek, and a final one with them kissing properly.

They go out to dinner to celebrate, and eat a lot of great Italian food as well as drinking moderate amounts of wine. By the end of dinner Even is warm and full with a slight buzz. It’s one of the best feelings in the world to him.

Later that night Shane emails Even the photos, Even straight away puts the photo of Isak kissing his cheek as his phone background.

He feels perfectly happy with Isak sleeping on his chest, the sound of a show they’d abandoned watching. Even feel asleep listening to the even sounds of Isak’s breathing and the warmth of him beside him.

* * *

 

A week later at Isak’s graduation Even sat with Marianne and his parents, who had insisted on coming. He cheered louder than anyone expected when he saw his boy walk up onto the stage and get his certificate. Even was so proud of him and seeing him get what he’s worked so hard to achieve was amazing and made ridiculously proud.

Shane took photos of Isak and Marianne together, promising to print them out and give them to her to put on her walls at the care facility she was living in.

Marianne had made Even get in a photo with her and Isak so she could have a photo with her two favourite boys.

Even convinced Isak to let Even recreate the photos they took at his graduation, Even’s arm tight around Isak’s waist. When Even went to kiss his cheek, Even wrapped his other arm around him and pressed his lips firmly against his temple instead. The photo was sweet and Even got it framed for them, it now sits on their bookshelf in the living room.

Isak and Marianne have dinner together alone. Even told Isak a thousand times that it was okay, he was allowed to have time just with him and his mother. Even went home and tidied up a bit for him. Even ended up making brownies for him to come home to.

When Isak did come home Even fed him warm brownies and kissed him silly. That night they celebrated with slow loving sex that involved a lot of looking into each others eyes and holding hands.

Even wasn’t sure he could fall anymore in love with Isak, until he had Isak asleep on his chest again. Warm and content. Even smiles down at him, pushing his fringe off his forehead and placing a soft kiss there.

* * *

 

“Baby you’ll never guess what!” Even says as soon as Isak picks up the call, no greetings at all.

“Woah, straight forward there. What?” Isak laughs on the other end of the line.

“I just got a letter from the NRK. They want me to direct a show they’re starting up again. Apparently the original director abandoned the project after four seasons a couple years ago and they think I’d be a great fit to direct it.” Even says excitedly.

“Baby! That’s great. I’m so proud of you. Where is the job at?” Isak sounds genuinely happy for Even and it makes him feel loved.

“It’s in Oslo, which makes it even better. I can stay here with you.” Even smiles to himself. He gets to stay with Isak.

“That’s amazing. I’m so proud.” Isak says, Even can hear him saying a celebratory ‘yes!’ on his side of the line away from the phone.

“Are you nearly home?” Even asks.

“Yeah. I got the pizza and I’m right outside.” To prove his point Isak presses the buzzer that goes up to their apartment.

“Okay. See you soon baby.” Even says smiling.

“See you soon.” Isak laughs, ending the call.

When Isak is back in the apartment he puts the pizza on the couch, hugging Even tight and congratulating him over and over. Even is so grateful to have the most supportive boyfriend in the whole world. He knows he wouldn’t be where he is without Isak and he is forever grateful.

Now the letter that Even got from the NRK lives at the bottom of a drawer with his university acceptance letters as well as a few other offers he’s gotten over the years. He almost forgets about them, only to come across them occasionally and remember how far he’s come and how much he needs to thank Isak for pushing him to work to get where he is.

Isak makes him feel like he has the perfect life, that he’s living his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see more, or send me an ask or whatever I'm theyellowcutrains on tumblr as well!


End file.
